


The Longest, Unwritten Scroll

by Petricor75



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Character Analysis, Emotions, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petricor75/pseuds/Petricor75
Summary: Questa fanfiction è una serie di oneshot, non seguono uno stile rigido e si muove tra missing moments, intermezzi tra episodi, scene particolari viste negli episodi, Xena e Gabs POV, sono narrati in diverse forme, l'intento è esplorare a modo mio i pensieri, le emozioni e l'evoluzione sia dei due personaggi che della loro storia d'amore. Ringrazio le mie beta, AwkwardArtist e GirlWithChakram. Sono graditi i feedbaks, di qualsiasi tipo, grazie. Disclaimer: ma ce n'è ancora bisogno?





	1. CAPITOLO UNO - SINS OF THE PAST

**CAPITOLO UNO - SINS OF THE PAST**

In più di dieci anni di "attività", prima d'incrociare Hercules e Iolaus, mai mi era capitato di assistere a ciò di cui i miei occhi e la mia anima stanca sono testimoni in questo preciso istante. Solo un attimo fa era solo una paesana fra tanti altri. Persone semplici, di campagna, catturate in uno dei vicini villaggi, tutte per essere vendute come schiavi, gli uomini, i bambini, le donne non più giovani e quelle senza il dono della bellezza. Per le belle ragazze come lei, una sorte ancora peggiore, probabilmente.

Ora avanza dritta e fiera verso i mercenari, _Gabrielle… è così che ti chiami? Ti farai uccidere, ragazzina!_ "Prendete me! Lasciate andare gli altri!", "Bella questa! Ma prendiamo te... e anche tutti gli altri!" Lo schiaffo di quell'animale sul viso della ragazza mi riscuote finalmente, lo sento blaterare ancora, mentre si prepara ad usare la frusta contro di lei. In un attimo gli sono alle spalle, bloccando l'attacco giusto in tempo. Lo schiocco della frusta sulla mia pelle è solo poco più che un fastidio. "Devo proprio ammetterlo, in questo villaggio ci sono delle tipe toste!"

Non ho idea di come prosegua il suo sproloquio, sono impegnata a contare i miei avversari. Il luccichio del pugnale che brandisce dà il via all'azione. "Voi pensate alle ragazze... noi ci occuperemo di questa qui." Tra un pugno, un calcio e una bastonata, tengo d'occhio il gruppo di porci che si allontana con le donne, separandole dai loro figli, fratelli, mariti, promessi sposi. Nella furia del combattimento riesco finalmente ad avvicinarmi al punto dove poco prima ho abbandonato ciò che mi ha dato la fama, ma prima che possa reclamare i miei averi, la vedo dimenarsi furiosamente, trascinata a forza via dal gruppo e caricata in spalla senza un briciolo di riguardo. Il bastone che poco prima ho brandito contro un gruppo di avversari già sfreccia verso l'uomo, la mia guardia si abbassa solo sorpresa dalla pronta reazione di Gabrielle, che libera dalla morsa, lo colpisce a sua volta. Solo allora uno di loro riesce ad atterrarmi. 

E mentre il gruppo mi accerchia, le mie mani affondano nel terreno freddo e umido, dissotterrando ciò cui solo pochi attimi fa dicevo addio per sempre. Una bizzarra domanda si forma nella mia mente: _in che modo avrei potuto mettere fine a tutto, senza almeno uno dei miei fidati compagni di Guerra e di Morte?_ La mia solita astuzia si è presa gioco di me, proprio al mio ultimo atto! Si è arresa ancora prima di me! Pensavo fosse un buon giorno per morire, e forse lo è ancora, non è detto. Ma lasciare il mio ultimo pasto a quel povero orfano, orfano per mia mano, oltretutto, non è abbastanza. Non oggi e non di fronte a questo, soprattutto nel modo vigliacco che mi ero prefissa poco fa, non di fronte al coraggio, allo stupido coraggio, di questa ragazzina di nome Gabrielle.

Cos'avrei fatto, se al posto dell'uomo di Draco, ci fossi stata io, oggi, davanti ad una contadina che, inconscia del suo miserabile valore, mi avesse affrontato come Gabrielle ha affrontato quei bastardi? Cos'avrebbe potuto fermarmi dal mettere fine a quell'inutile vita in meno di un respiro? Così, tanto per scaldare l'atmosfera? Io ero pronta a morire solo per non affrontare le mie colpe. Lei lo era per salvare delle vite, vite insignificanti, come la sua.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Sei con Draco… Digli che Xena lo saluta.", proclama la donna che come una delle Furie ha appena abbattuto dieci, venti, forse anche trenta di quei brutti manigoldi venuti a razziare il nostro villaggio e che per poco non avrebbero cambiato per sempre le nostre semplici e noiose esistenze. Odo i miei paesani sussurrare con terrore il Suo nome, mentre la mano frenetica si Lila mi afferra le vesti nel tentativo di farmi indietreggiare assieme agli altri.

Il mio corpo formicola ancora per l'eccitazione della battaglia, non posso credere di aver colpito quel porco che ancora si tiene il naso sanguinante che IO gli ho rotto! Certo, se non fosse stato per la guerriera che lo ha colpito prima…. beh… Tutti insistono per allontanarsi dalla scena del combattimento, nessuno si cura della figura che ha permesso tutto ciò, dopo aver udito la sua vera identità, pensano solo a tornare ai loro campi da lavorare, alla loro camini a cui badare per tenere le dimore calde.

Il suo nome è una bestemmia per l'intera Grecia.

Ma io ho ascoltato le ultime storie dai bardi girovaghi, in qualche modo, lei è cambiata! Le gesta di oggi non ne sono forse una dimostrazione? Mi libero dalla stretta di Lila, avvicinandomi alla guerriera, china a scavare proprio dove magicamente, poco fa, ha dissotterrato la sua gigantesca spada e quell'aggeggio rotondo. "Hai bisogno di pulire le tue ferite…", le dico cercando di sembrare più disinvolta e sicura di quel che sono in realtà. "È solo qualche graffio.", risponde spolverando le sue pelli e la sua armatura, senza nemmeno alzare il capo e guardarmi dritta in faccia. "Ti prego, lascia che ti si ricompensi in qualche modo, per averci salvati da… gli Dei sanno solo cosa…", una improbabile risata nervosa conclude il mio appello e stranamente cattura la sua attenzione.

Non mi è difficile credere per quale motivo siano tutti intimiditi da questa donna, Dei, se è alta! E quegli occhi! Nemmeno i ghiacci dell'Olimpo al tramonto sarebbero tanto chiari e freddi!

_Devo ammetterlo… mi intimorisce… Ma ci ha salvati, giusto?_

_Vuol dire che è cambiata, che ci si può fidare, giusto?_

_Questo sì che è un racconto degno di essere scritto su pergamena!_

Ero talmente annoiata e sognavo un'altra vita... e gli Dei quasi avevano ascoltato le mie preghiere, oggi, se non fosse stato per lei! Bisogna stare attenti a ciò che si desidera… "E va bene…", si arrende alzando quelle gemme gelate al cielo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Tutti non vedono l'ora che si allontani dal nostro villaggio, hanno persino il coraggio di dirglielo in faccia, lei continua a lavorare ai suoi stivali, non pare neanche udirli. Mia sorella e la sua insegnante di cucito puliscono le ferite sulla sua schiena. Io, l'unica che esprime disaccordo agli inviti a lasciare Potideia.

"Ma, Padre, ci ha salvati…", insisto, ma lei m'interrompe subito, forse teme che io venga punita. "È tutto a posto, non ho intenzione di restare.", taglia corto. "Andiamo Gabrielle.", suggerisce Perdicus. _Hah, eccoti qui! E dove stavi quando quel bruto mi ha trascinata via per darmi una lezione?_ "Hey, ora non è che solo perché siamo promessi mi puoi comandare a bacchetta!", _meglio chiarire subito, ecco._ "Voglio restare qui e parlare un po' con Xena.", affermo risoluta.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Oramai non faccio più caso alle facce ostili che incontro ovunque mi volti, è la cosa meno brutta che possa capitarmi di vedere, dopo il mio orrendo passato. Come si dice: si raccoglie quel che si semina. Beh nessun raccolto potrà mai equiparare tutto il Dolore, la Morte, la Disperazione che ho seminato in vita mia. Meno che mai, meriterei che qualcuno venisse in mia difesa. Ma lei è lì, che affronta suo padre, per me? Devo sparire di qui, prima che qualcun altro si faccia male a causa mia, anche solo indirettamente.

_Devo ammettere che ha un certo carattere, la contadinella, ha appena liquidato il suo fidanzato, sono colpita!_

"Devi portarmi via con te…", _questa è bella!_ "Insegnami tutto quello che sai! Non puoi lasciarmi qui!", _bella davvero!_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Il fruscìo delle foglie, il fuoco da campo che scoppietta facendo volare riccioli ardenti che man mano perdono brillantezza, volteggiando sospinti dalla corrente di aria calda, il suono della pietra sulla mia spada, il respiro di Argo mentre sbuffa sulla vegetazione, per scegliersi il boccone più verde e succulento. Tutto il resto tace.

"Xena, non sono fatta per la vita nel villaggio, sono nata per fare molto di più!", _credimi, Gabrielle, ti ho fatto solo un favore, anche se non lo sai ancora. E poi non ho tempo da perdere a occuparmi di una ragazzina indifesa come te. Ti farei uccidere prima che Apollo esca col suo carro. Un'altra, l'ennesima vita sulla mia coscienza. No. Sparisci._ "Io viaggio da sola.", ho dichiarato risoluta. Neanche allora si è arresa. Ha solo cambiato tattica. Ho dovuto minacciarla per farla desistere. Il guaio è che ci ho scherzato sopra, insolitamente preoccupata di ferire i suoi sentimenti, _quando mai mi sono preoccupata di ferire qualcuno? Fa parte del percorso di Riforma?_

Confortata dal silenzio intorno a me, depongo la spada sul mio giaciglio e mi stendo, coprendomi con le mie pelli logore. Dove sono diretta non mi aspetto il perdono, lo sapevo anche prima di parlare con Draco. Ma ciò non mi solleva dai miei nuovi doveri. Potideia mi ha insegnato oggi che posso fare qualcosa. Se è mio destino morire, lo farò provandoci.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Non posso credere di essermi appena presa gioco di un ciclope, fortuna che era tonto… e cieco anche… Fortuna anche alla mia parlantina da bardo, però! Pensavo di essere salva quando ho nominato Xena, ma questo lo ha fatto infuriare ancora di più!

_Xena… chissà se sei già arrivata ad Amphipolis, per me la strada è ancora lunga, mi hai lasciata a piedi! Pensavi forse che non ti avrei seguita? Pensavi di avermi intimorita con la tua patetica minaccia? Hah! Non hai forse visto con che vigore ho spaccato il naso a quel pover'uomo?_

Dopo ciò cui ho assistito ieri, ho capito che le tue gesta devono essere scritte, e sono io quella che voglio scriverle e combattere al tuo fianco!  Voglio sapere cosa ti ha cambiata, perché, voglio sapere cosa è quel cerchio che lanci e che spezza il metallo di una spada al solo tocco!

Voglio sapere chi eri prima, e perché.

Voglio sapere chi sei adesso, e perché.

E voglio imparare a usare la spada!

E il cerchio!

E vorrei capire perché il tuo grido di battaglia mi fa dolere le orecchie!

E voglio scrivere tutto!

Ma ora, più che altro, voglio trovare un passaggio per Amphipolis… magari se uso il pollice per fare un gesto insolito con la mano… ecco… così…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Vattene Xena, questo non è più il tuo villaggio. Noi non siamo la tua gente. Io non sono tua madre." _Come posso darti torto, Madre?_ Questo è solo ciò che ho seminato. E nonostante tutto, ogni parola mi ferisce peggio di una pugnalata infertami dal mio peggior nemico. Respiro a fondo per non perdere lucidità. Sono abituata a farlo. Ma è più difficile di quanto potessi aspettarmi, ingoiare il dolore, nasconderlo mentre prendo fiato per ribattere ancora. "Se non volete difendervi dovete andarvene.", insisto. "Hai fatto tutta questa strada solo per dirci questo?", mi sfida la donna che mi ha cresciuta. "No, non solo per questo.", rispondo, colta dalla Vergogna. Come se non avessi diritto di provare i sentimenti che provo. "Volevo tornare a casa... pensavo che forse questa volta avrebbe funzionato...", confesso. Più le parole escono dalla mia bocca, più mi sembrano una Bestemmia.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Un peso al petto mi costringe a restare ferma, mentre, affacciata all'entrata della locanda assisto al dialogo tra Madre e Figlia. So come ci si sente a non essere visti per quello che si è da chi ci ama. Non posso neanche immaginare come sia esserne rinnegati. Solo quando qualcuno annuncia l'esercito di Draco, assumendo che Xena sia con lui, riesco a rompere le catene dell'immobilità e prendere le sue difese.

"Aspettate un attimo! Ora, voi non mi conoscete, sono nuova. Ma posso assicurarvi che Xena è cambiata! Sono stata io stessa testimone dei suoi atti eroici nel nome del bene!" Se non altro ho attirato la loro attenzione, adesso mi conviene sfoderare il bardo che è in me per convincerli fino in fondo! Dei, se è dura far ragionare la gente quando c'è di mezzo la paura! Meglio trascinarla fuori di qui, prima che cambino idea!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey aspetta un attimo! Non avrai intenzione di lasciarmi qui, vero?", _eccola che ricomincia._ "Ho fatto tutta questa strada solo per vederti!", i miei nervi sono messi continuamente alla prova, Draco, Madre, ora ci si mette anche la contadinella... _Dai Xena, ti ha appena salvato la vita..._ "Hey, ti ho appena salvato la vita!" Con un sospiro rassegnato, le porgo un braccio e la tiro su Argo. "Dove andiamo?", mi chiede sistemandosi alle mie spalle, con la sua voce piena di entusiasmo. "Da mio fratello."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Non sei sola." Mi chiedo da quanto tempo è lì, perfettamente incorniciata, all'entrata della tomba di famiglia. Mi chiedo quanto abbia udito, del mio dialogo con il mio adorato fratello, Lyceus.

Mi chiedo cosa veda, in me, per trattarmi con questo insolito riguardo. Non c'è nulla da vedere, nella mia figura, nel mio spirito, che meriti il rispetto che invece mi dimostra e la delicatezza con cui pronuncia queste parole. Ma forse non sono io, forse è solo lei, che è così ingenuamente e pericolosamente piena di fiducia verso il prossimo.

_Ti farai uccidere, ragazzina._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Oh è stata incredibile! Salti, capriole, pugni e calci! Il suo equilibrio è degno dei più valorosi acrobati della Grecia, ma che dico, del mondo intero! Ad ogni colpo inferto al guerriero malvagio, una o più persone si uniscono al suo tifo! E con un piccolo aiutino da parte mia, ecco che Draco giace a terra e la grande Xena lo usa per pulirsi gli stivali! Hah! Dopo che avrò scritto questa pergamena, tutti dovranno ricredersi nei confronti di _"Xena, la Principessa Guerriera, ieri spietata tiranna, oggi Protettrice dei Deboli e degli Indifesi!"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Draco si sbagliava, io mi sbagliavo. Madre mi chiede di restare ancora un po', ma ho un compito importante, le dico, riportare Gabrielle a casa, senza che lei se ne accorga. Si offre di tenermela occupata il tempo necessario a sparire dalla sua vista, informandola poi della direzione che avrei preso. Mi allontano al trotto, fino ad uno stagno dove posso lasciare la mia Argo in tranquillità per la notte, e torno sulla strada verso il mare. Mi arrampico su un albero in attesa della piccola contadinella. È quasi il tramonto. Mi sono assicurata che Madre le lasciasse del cibo per il viaggio, forse patirà un po' il freddo, se decidesse di fermarsi, ma per una notte sopravvivrà.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hah! E pensare che le ho salvato il didietro! Oltre che la reputazione... insomma... ammettiamolo... ok lei glie le ha suonate per benino a quel Draco! Ma la gente di Amphipolis l'avrebbe volentieri presa a sassate, se non ci fossi stata io! E lei come mi ripaga? Hah! Mi lascia a piedi un'altra volta!", brontolo stizzita domandandomi se sto seguendo il percorso giusto. Osservo la pista battuta che si srotola di fronte a me, addentrandosi nei boschi, cercando di riconoscere la vegetazione intorno. Più avanzo e più mi cresce un groppo proprio qui, in gola, che mi fa venire voglia di piangere. La luce sta calando velocemente, noto, la vegetazione aiuta, in questo senso, e gli insetti mi ronzano intorno come api attirate dal polline dei fiori in primavera.

Inciampo contro un sasso enorme, che era lì da molto prima di me, e vorrei urlare la mia disperazione! Vorrei continuare, ma credo che i miei piedi mi stiano velocemente abbandonando, trovo una pietra poco lontano, mi siedo, apro il fagotto che Cyrene mi ha pregato di portare con me. Il primo boccone che ingoio dà il via libera alla diga, e sento le lacrime rotolarmi giù dalle guance e finire sul suolo secco, fanno uno strano rumore, mi pare quasi di vedere anche piccole nuvolette di polvere, smosse dallo schianto delle gocce salate.

Ma è quando comincio a tirare su col naso che sento qualcosa di insolito, e dopo il secondo respiro sono sicura che non sono io a fare quel rumore! Tendo le orecchie, smetto di respirare, di masticare, un rivolo di muco mi solletica il labbro superiore.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Spezzo i ramoscelli con insolito vigore, per farmi udire sopra i suoni del bosco. Questa cosa di riformarsi mi si sta ritorcendo contro. All'inizio è stato divertente, sentirla brontolare e lamentarsi contro di me, l'ho proprio fatta arrabbiare! Ma quando si è fermata ed ha cominciato a piangere, beh... Così ho allestito in fretta il campo poco lontano, cercando di essere abbastanza rumorosa da palesare la mia presenza, cosa molto difficile, innaturale, direi, quando si è abituati a fare costantemente l'opposto.

Adesso siedo davanti al fuoco, come se fossi completamente ignara del fatto che la sento avvicinarsi un passo alla volta, e mi preparo ad un'altra delle sue sfuriate. Ma lei arriva quasi in punta di piedi, e invece di prendersela con me, comincia a lamentarsi degli insetti, del fatto che non è buona ad accendere un fuoco... del freddo... "Domani ti rimando a casa.", la tranquillizzo. "Non voglio andare a casa!", protesta con tranquillità. Lei non appartiene a quel posto, dice, non è la ragazzina che i suoi vogliono che sia. _Forse, dopotutto, non siamo tanto diverse..._

Così le lancio una coperta per la notte, rispondendo al suo sorriso grato, impressionata dalla luce che brilla nei suoi occhi.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Sai che dove sto andando ci saranno guai, vero?", le chiedo guardandola da sopra Argo, insolitamente indecisa se sperare di farle cambiare idea o meno.

"Lo so", _ma quando la finirai con questa storia? A casa non ci torno! Anche se dovessi farmi venire le vesciche a forza di camminare accanto a tu che te ne stai comoda comoda sulla tua cavalla!_

"Ma allora perché dovresti seguirmi?", questiono ancora, incapace di credere a cosa il Fato mi stia offrendo.

"È quello che fanno gli amici, si sostengono a vicenda quando sono nei guai.", le rispondo paziente. E mentre mi chiedo cosa ci sia di tanto difficile da capire, mi rendo conto io stessa, che in effetti, la cosa, è abbastanza straordinaria. Ma sento che è qui che voglio stare, accanto a lei... possibilmente sul cavallo... per scongiurare vesciche inutili, ecco...

"Va bene... amica...", mi arrendo sorpresa dal mio stesso sollievo, sorrido tra i denti. La sua andatura è affaticata, forse dovrei chiederle se vuole un passaggio...


	2. CAPITOLO DUE - CHARIOTS OF WAR/DREAMWORKER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vedi Capitolo Uno

**CAPITOLO DUE - CHARIOTS OF WAR/DREAMWORKE**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**CHARIOTS OF WAR**

"Ho lasciato la mia amica indietro, ha bisogno di me.", mi giustifico con l'uomo che sotto mie istruzioni ha medicato la mia ferita e ha vegliato su di me mentre ero incosciente. "La tua amica può badare a sé stessa per qualche giorno...", _no che non può! Come glie lo spiego? Sono settimane che la faccio girare a vuoto per tenerla fuori dai guai, sperando che capisca che la vita sulla strada non è letteralmente una passeggiata, (anche quando non si fa altro che camminare), e che si annoi a tal punto da volersene tornare a casa. Ma non c'è vescica ai piedi che la faccia desistere!_

Dice che vuole seguirmi, imparare a combattere, narrare le mie gesta eroiche e io cerco di dimostrarle che non c'è proprio nulla da raccontare, se non le cose orribili che ho fatto in passato, e che non ho nulla da insegnare a nessuno. Allora se ne esce con una favoletta sulle querce, sulle radici, sull'anima, sull'amore... L'amore non fa per me. Non ci sono proprio tagliata, come lei dice di non essere tagliata per il suo piccolo villaggio, punto. È così ingenua, così innocente e indifesa... avrei dovuto già essere di ritorno, penserà che l'ho abbandonata di nuovo... che mi sono davvero dimenticata di lei.

Eppure non sono neanche in grado di salire su Argo. Sono bloccata qui, con un vedovo che mi vuole da rimpiazzo per la moglie morta, pace all'anima sua, a raccontare "le mie gesta", propriamente censurate, a tre marmocchi orfani di madre. Con un abito da donna blu indosso, della defunta... faccio per dire…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dopo aver vagato per ore, finalmente la vedo arrivare bella tranquilla sul suo cavallo, come se nulla fosse! "Ma dov'eri finita? Ti ho cercata dappertutto!", le domando cercando di mantenere la calma. "Non potevi farmi avvertire? Mi sono preoccupata a morte!", _adesso mi sta davvero facendo perdere le staffe! Hey un momento! Se ne è appena uscita con delle scuse? Questa è davvero nuova!_

"C'è una fattoria poco lontano sulla strada, gente per bene, voglio che mi aspetti lì.", taglio corto sapendo già che si opporrà. "Dove vai? No, no, no, non ti aspetterò da qualche parte mentre tu ti godi tutto il divertimento!", fine della storia. Mi volta le spalle prima che possa oppormi, "Andiamo, forza, vuoi startene impalata lì tutto il giorno?".

La solitudine ha acuito i miei sensi, posso stare attenta ai suoni che ci circondano, per captare un'eventuale minaccia e contemporaneamente sentirla raccontare del bellimbusto che ha catturato la sua attenzione, _(mentre si preoccupava per me)_ , chiedersi se è meglio legarsi a lui e fare dei bambini... e posso anche fingere di non averla sentita dire che teme di finire come una di quelle donne sole e patetiche come... _voleva dire come me? Lasciamo stare._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"'Se muoio, giuro che non ti parlerò mai più!'?", scimmiotto con un'espressione di falsa superiorità, mentre la osservo accendere il fuoco al centro della radura dove ci fermeremo per la notte. "Me la stavo facendo sotto, va bene? Non so da dove mi sia uscita!", si giustifica, ancora infastidita per averle nascosto che ero stata colpita da una freccia. Tuttavia, da allora non si è fermata un solo istante. Mi obbliga a rimanere seduta sulle mie pelli, assicurandomi che penserà a cambiarmi le bende e lavare la parte per scongiurare infezioni, il pentolino dell'acqua è già a scaldare. "Non è il momento di fare la dura! Lascia che sia io a prendermi cura di te, per una volta.", mi prega col suo sorriso disarmante. "Tanto lo so che sotto sotto sei tenera, ti ho vista oggi, con quella bambina in braccio!", si riprende subito dopo. Mi taglia un pezzo di formaggio e spezza del pane per me, mangiamo in silenzio, mentre aspettiamo che l'acqua per i medicamenti si raffreddi. Ho l'impressione che stia rimuginando su qualcosa.

"La prossima volta che mi becco una freccia mi assicurerò che tu sia nelle vicinanze per insegnarti come trattare la ferita, va bene?", mi risponde stringendo i denti, quando, pulendole la zona offesa le faccio notare che devo imparare, giusto in caso di emergenza, ecco. "No, Xena… dico sul serio… se fossi stata con te e il colpo ti avesse fatto perdere i sensi, non avrei saputo cosa fare.", insisto seria. Caccia fuori un sospiro pesante, alza gli occhi al cielo e pazientemente mi spiega tutto quello che dovrei sapere.

"Sai, Xena… non dicevo sul serio quando parlavo di finire come…", "Dicevi sul serio, quando mi hai detto che non ti manca così tanto la tua famiglia, quando sei con me?", la interrompo prontamente con tono paziente, per tranquillizzarla, mentre con mani ferme si appresta ad applicare la benda pulita sul mio fianco malandato. "Sì.", mi risponde subito con un sorriso timido. "Allora non parlavi di me, io non sono sola… giusto?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**DREAMWORKER**

"Non è un giocattolo.", le faccio notare dopo averla sorpresa ad usare impropriamente la mia spada. Francamente, mi stupisco che sia riuscita anche solo a sollevarla per più di qualche istante. "Ho detto che avrei procurato della legna, non ho specificato come.", tenta di difendersi, mentre io lotto con me stessa per mantenere un'espressione severa. "Fortuna tua che l'albero non era armato, avresti potuto farti male.", insisto. "Forse no, se qualcuno mi avesse insegnato ad usarla.", _devo ammetterlo, la lingua la sa usare benissimo!_ "No.", le rispondo secca, poi sono costretta a voltarle le spalle, per non scoppiare a ridere di fronte alla sua espressione frustrata.

Lei non capisce che sto tentando di proteggerla da ciò che seguirebbe se, usando un'arma, fosse costretta a ferire o uccidere qualcuno. Non coglie la differenza tra difendersi e offendere. _Ci sono già io con in mano una spada, ci sono io che ho già preso troppe vite, non basto?_  

"Bene... regole per sopravvivere: Uno, se puoi scappare, scappa. Due, se non puoi scappare, arrenditi e poi scappa. Tre, se sono in tanti, lascia che si scannino tra loro, mentre tu scappi...", cerco solo di farle capire che ognuno ha le sue doti ed è su quelle che deve puntare. Finalmente mi sorride, spero che abbia davvero compreso le mie parole.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mi ero davvero allontanata per comprare del cibo, lo giuro, ma poi ho notato i lavori di quell'artigiano, e non ho resistito! E quel pugnale era così carino! Non potevo lasciarmelo sfuggire! Dopotutto... che male può fare un oggettino tanto minuscolo? Non si nota nemmeno...", però dopo neanche due occhiate la vedo che continua a guardarmi, leggermente a disagio. Non riesce a staccarmi gli occhi dal... balcone, mentre mi dice che sembro più... grande... oh, Dei, che figura patetica! Così mi ha scoperto e confiscato quel meraviglioso pezzo di artigianato! 

"Hah... Come se i tuoi seni non fossero già abbastanza pericolosi!", butto lì nel tentativo di farla ridere, ma niente... severa come il Tartaro!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Per gli Dei, se sei forte!", esala l'uomo che tengo inchiodato ad una parete del suo negozio, minacciandolo furiosa, di dirmi che ne è di Gabrielle. Ho tentato di allontanarla dal parapiglia, ma dopo aver atterrato i nostri aggressori mi sono voltata e lei non c'era più! Solo allora ho collegato lo strano comportamento da parte della gente del villaggio al nostro arrivo.

L'uomo mi racconta della setta che una volta ogni solstizio scende dalle montagne e si prende una ragazza del paese, che sparisce per sempre. Il terrore mi assale per un attimo, mentre penso alla mia prossima mossa, poi mi ricordo del vecchio cieco cui ho comprato la testiera per il suo cavallo. Dopo aver udito ciò che il vecchio mi ha raccontato, sono seriamente spaventata, ma ho imparato a gestire le mie emozioni, per sopravvivere, e non posso far altro che reprimerle al momento, per il bene di Gabrielle. 

"A meno che tu non sia la prescelta... In un sogno rivelatore, ho sognato una guerriera capace di attraversare la barriera del sogno e sconfiggere Morfeo! Una donna dal passato oscuro... forte e coraggiosa...", al suono di queste parole una strana calma si impossessa di me. Adesso sono certa di poter raggiungere Gabrielle. "Sono io la prescelta."

La mia anima è pronta a lasciare il mio corpo, per cercare l'anima di Gabrielle, nella dimensione del sogno, e guidarla attraverso le prove che sarà a costretta ad affrontare. Il vecchio mi ha avvertita dei trucchi che Morpheus potrebbe giocarmi nel suo terreno familiare, dei rischi che corro se non farò abbastanza in fretta. Sono pronta.

Che gli dei siano con me.

_Il mio vecchio esercito mi perseguita, ma io me lo sono lasciato alle spalle..._

_Le mie vittime mi perseguitano, ma io non sono più quella Xena..._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Non so ancora come ho fatto a ritrovarmi in questo terribile guaio! _Xena, dove sei?_ Qui dicono che devo vincere una sfida e che sono promessa a Morpheus... sto cercando di convincerli con le parole, come mi hai detto tu, ma le mille scuse che ho accampato proprio non hanno funzionato!

Così mi mettono in mano una spada e si aspettano che io la usi! Hanno detto che se vinco mi lasciano andare, ma ho come la sensazione che ci sia dietro una fregatura colossale! _Ma sto seguendo i tuoi consigli, Xena..._ "Se sono in tanti, lascia che si scannino tra loro...", non ho intenzione di usare la spada... che poi tanto, si è spezzata al primo colpo... hah... che fregatura eh?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Dimmi qualcosa di te che non so.", mi ordina stizzita per la seconda volta... ok non sei un sogno, sei davvero Xena! Va bene... fammi pensare...

"Nessuno tranne mia madre sa questa cosa... Quando sono nata avevo sei dita al piede destro...", il mio sguardo si abbassa istintivamente verso il basso... "Non guardare! Non c'è più!", mi ammonisce coprendosi. "Devi essere tu!", convengo nascondendo a fatica un'espressione bizzarra, al pensiero del dito perduto.

Tento di spiegarle gli obiettivi di Morpheus, mentre lei ammira la mia vestaglia, _ma ti pare il momento Gabrielle?_  

Non uccidere! Cerca di restare viva finché non troverò il modo di farti uscire da qui, usa quello che sai. Questo è tutto ciò che posso dirti per aiutarti. Un attimo dopo, sparisci di fronte a me. "Parla! Ecco in cosa sei brava... usa la testa, Gabrielle!", grido, nella speranza che possa ancora sentirmi.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_La mia prima vittima mi perseguita, mi ricorda che se non vengo presto a capo di questo dilemma, Gabrielle diventerà proprio come me._

_Mi ricorda che il mio corpo fisico là fuori sta morendo, e allora non potrò più fare niente per salvarla dalla sua Colpa._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Xena... le cose si complicano qui! Dopo essere riuscita a liberarmi di tre avversari, facendo si che si eliminassero a vicenda, adesso impugno di nuovo una spada! La morsa acuminata mi spinge verso il mio solo avversario, non ho vie di uscita! O lui usa la sua su di me o io la mia su di lui! Dove sei?

_La vecchia me mi perseguita, quella oscura, quella che ero e non sono più, come la controllo, se non sono più quella vecchia me?_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Ma se aspetti abbastanza a lungo la superficie del lago tornerà ad essere calma.", mi risponde, quasi a volermi 'consolare', mentre, sedute vicine in riva al lago, parliamo di quanto lei sia rimasta impressionata dall'idea che avrebbe davvero potuto uccidere, per sua volontà. "Ma la pietra sta ancora lì sotto... ormai è parte del lago.", le spiego, in fondo, è così che sono riuscita a sconfiggere la vecchia me, la me oscura che ha provato ad ostacolarmi nel tentativo di salvare l'anima e la vita di questa innocente fanciulla. È così che ho distrutto la barriera del sogno ed ho raggiunto Gabrielle, per usare la spada al posto suo. "Può sembrare come prima, ma è cambiato per sempre.", aggiungo ponderando la superficie, che è tornata calma. Sento il suo sguardo su di me, sento il suo sorriso dolce che mi riscalda. 

"Forza... andiamo!", è così che mi risvegli dal momento di ammirazione per te in cui mi stavo perdendo. "Niente male, per essere la tua prima perla di saggezza.", scherzo mentre ci allontaniamo dal lago. "Sai, Gabrielle... l'esperienza di oggi mi ha fatto capire una cosa importante...", mi dice tendendomi il braccio per concedermi un raro passaggio dietro di sé su Argo. La guardo incuriosita sporgendomi a fatica di lato. "È l'ora che tu impari a difenderti da sola, è l'ora che ti insegni un paio di cose.", mi informa.

Vedo un sorriso grato allargarsi sul suo viso, "Solo a difenderti!", ribadisco spronando Argo. Le sue braccia mi si allacciano in vita, abbasso lo sguardo per contemplare le nocche arrossate della sua mano, "Per stasera pensiamo a fare qualcosa per questa mano.", la consolo coprendogliela con la mia. "Gli ho tirato proprio un bel pugno, vero?", gongola. "Davvero un bel destro, ragazzina!", e sento il suo viso riposare sulla mia schiena.


	3. CAPITOLO TRE - THE RECKONING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vedi Capitolo Uno

**CAPITOLO TRE - THE RECKONING**

"Gabrielle, se ci succede qualcosa e veniamo separate, voglio che tu ti allontani da qui più che puoi.", mi ordina in tono serio e pensieroso. Mi corre un brivido lungo spina dorsale, nonostante l'abbia appena tranquillizzata che i processi ci sono per situazioni come quella in cui siamo finite e che tutto si risolverà per il meglio, visto che è innocente.

"Che vuoi dire? Cosa pensi che potrebbe accadere?", mi domanda con la sua solita aria ingenua, come se non le avessi già spiegato che di fronte al massacro dei propri cari, le persone non si fermano a ragionare lucidamente, guidati dalla sete si vendetta. "Tu fallo e basta.", _fallo e basta, Gabrielle, scappa più lontano che puoi e non voltarti indietro._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ma non posso farlo, Xena... Ti sei consegnata perché lasciassero andare me, avremmo potuto fuggire, quella con la spada e capace di usare la sua arma sei tu, invece ti sei arresa, purché mi lasciassero in pace, ma io non posso abbandonarti alla tua sorte come se nulla fosse. Io so che non hai massacrato quella gente, chi ti darebbe voce, se non io? Qui sono tutti contro di te! Troverò il modo di farti uscire di qui, troverò un modo, Xena!

Hah, se ripenso a com'era iniziata la nostra giornata... com'è potuto andare tutto storto in un così breve lasso di tempo?

"La troverò quella strada.", le avevo annunciato stamattina con frustrazione, trascinandomi dietro le gambe esauste da giorni e giorni di cammino. "Deve essere proprio davanti a noi, te l'ho detto.", mi ha comunicato senza troppa enfasi. "Già, beh me lo hai detto un'ora fa, quando avevo ancora i piedi!", l'ho udita ridacchiare alle mie spalle e una bella sensazione mi si è stretta sullo stomaco. È stata la prima volta, dopo gli eventi delle ultime settimane, forse la prima volta da quando siamo insieme, che ha riso di gusto.

Insomma... lo sa tutta la Grecia che la grande Xena non è una dalla risata facile... ma posso affermare con sicurezza che dopo la morte di Marcus, si è ritirata in sé stessa un po' di più, e questo fa male dentro. Perché è come se non fossi in grado di raggiungerla, di sentirmi in contatto con lei, e la sensazione non mi piace. So che avrebbe voluto che Marcus seguisse le orme del bene come ha iniziato a fare lei, era quasi riuscita a dissuaderlo, ma ormai era troppo tardi. Deve averlo amato davvero molto... avrei voluto avere l'opportunità di conoscerlo...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ed eccolo, Ares, il grande dio della guerra, che ha escogitato tutto questo piano contorto per riavermi indietro come ai vecchi tempi. Sentire il suo tocco sulla mia pelle mentre mi parla con la sua voce seducente e melliflua mi dà il voltastomaco, l'attrazione ancora forte che provo, mi dà il voltastomaco! Ma so che più lo lascio parlare e gongolarsi al suono della sua stessa voce, più tempo ho per pensare a come uscire di qui. Ecco la differenza più grande tra lui e Gabrielle, tutti e due amano aprire bocca e rincitrullirti di discorsi, ma mentre la mia giovane compagna di viaggio lo fa sempre a beneficio di una sana conversazione con il prossimo, con la speranza di essere di aiuto, senza aspettarsi niente in cambio, credendo fermamente in ciò che dice, Ares lo fa perché adora udire il suono della sua voce e sempre per personali secondi fini, ti manipola affinché tu faccia ciò che vuole lui.

Ammetto che i primi giorni non è stato facile abituarsi al continuo chiacchiericcio squillante del mio giovane bardo, ci sono state volte in cui ho dovuto allontanarmi dal campo, per rifugiarmi in un po' di sano e corroborante silenzio... ma più passa il tempo, più resto incantata dal suo entusiasmo, dal suo modo di esprimersi, tanto che quando, nel silenzio del bosco, alla sera, gli unici suoni che ci circondano sono lo scoppiettio del fuoco vicino a noi, il rumore secco e metallico della pietra sul filo della mia spada e il sordo graffio del calamaio sulle sue pergamene, sono io ad attaccar bottone, solo per il gusto di sentirla parlare. E anche se ultimamente mi sono isolata di nuovo, ferita dal lutto per Il mio amico, il suono della sua voce è stata una delle cose che ho anelato di più.

Se fosse in gioco solo la mia vita, avrei già dato forfait, ma la mia fedele piccola compagna di viaggio non ha voluto seguire i miei consigli, avrei dovuto saperlo che non mi avrebbe lasciata. Spera ancora di poter far ragionare questa gente, difendendomi al processo. Non ho dubbi che snocciolerà delle belle argomentazioni. Parlare è la sua più grande dote, il suo animo buono e puro la guiderà, in questo compito, ma temo che sarà tutto vano, visto che c'è lo zampino del mio maestro. So che non si arrenderà, che non lascerà che mi venga fatto del male ingiustamente, perché crede ciecamente che io non possa aver fatto ciò di cui sono accusata, seppure in passato mi sia macchiata di crimini ben peggiori! Me lo ha dimostrato poco fa, quando, di fronte a tutti si è annodata al collo la corda con la quale sarei stata trascinata fino alla morte, sfidando tutti ad assassinare anche lei. La sua fiducia mi commuove, non so se meritarla, e mi spaventa, perché la mette in grave pericolo. Processo o non processo, arriverà un momento in cui le decisioni saranno prese, e se lei si opporrà in mia difesa, finirà nei guai.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lei mi aggredisce con tono freddo, quando vado a trovarla nella sua cella, mi dà praticamente della stupida, per aver tentato di difenderla! Cerco di farle capire dolcemente che so che avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa per me, le sto solo dicendo che le voglio bene, per gli Dei, che non l'abbandono! Ma quando mi dice che 'è diverso', mi fa davvero perdere la pazienza e sbotto! Sarò anche una buona a nulla sempliciotta, ma questo non m'impedirà di fare quel che posso per difenderla!

Ho trovato delle orme, sul campo di battaglia, ma sono sparite quando ci sono tornata con il giudice! Ho portato all'attenzione sua e dei testimoni il fatto che doveva esserci qualche d'un altro, con la spada, se hanno udito i rumori di un combattimento e i contadini massacrati non possedevano armi! Ma loro non vogliono trovare il vero colpevole, a loro sta bene chi c'è già in catene! Perfino l'uomo che hai salvato è pronto a puntarti il dito contro! _Xena... come ti tiro fuori da questo guaio?_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Adesso nulla ha più importanza, Ares mi vuole con sé, ma preferisco essere trascinata a morte da un gruppo di contadini che vogliono vendetta, è quello che mi merito, per ciò che sono. Il dorso della mia mano brucia e mi pulsa peggio che se lo avessi affondato nelle fiamme degli inferi. Il nodo alla gola mi impedisce di deglutire e lacrime amare rigano il mio viso, lasciando tracce più chiare, mentre si portano via nel loro tragitto il sangue e la sporcizia. _Forse è servito questo, perché tu ti salvassi, Gabrielle._ In questo caso, accetto di buon grado tutto il dolore e il senso di colpa che mi sento addosso.

La pezza imbevuta dell'acqua gelata del torrente dà un po' di sollievo alla mia guancia malandata. Tiro su col naso, con gli occhi ancora lucidi, anche se ho capito subito di essere capitata nel momento meno opportuno, essere colpita da lei mi ha ferita comunque. Mi sento orribile per il modo in cui l'ho guardata e mi sono allontanata. Penserà che adesso ho paura di lei, penserà che me ne sono andata, che l'ho lasciata alla sua sorte... forse... ne sarà anche sollevata...

Poco lontano trovo Argo, che pascola tranquilla, alza il muso dal suolo e sbuffa a mio beneficio, sorrido e mi avvicino per accarezzarla. "So che non ti piaccio molto... ma ti prego... ho bisogno di te... possiamo collaborare, solo per questa volta? Xena ha bisogno di noi...", le confesso mentre i miei occhi si inumidiscono di nuovo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Alla fine, come sempre, il didietro te lo sei salvato da sola!", mi dice quasi seccata, alzando il capo dai suoi scritti, quando le chiedo che cos'ha sa sbuffare mentre scrive. Metto da parte la spada e la pietra, il calore del nostro focolare m'investe quando mi siedo di fronte a lei. Vedere la zona gonfia e arrossata sul suo zigomo mi provoca un dolore sordo al petto, è il Senso di Colpa, ancora fresco e vivo, per quello schiaffo cieco. "Gabrielle, non ho più avuto la spinta a cercare una soluzione, fino a che non sei tornata indietro con Argo, dopo quello che ti ho fatto...", vorrei aggiungere altro, ma le parole mi si strozzano in gola. Allora le copro la guancia, per nascondere il mio Sbaglio.

"Te l'ho già detto Xena, so che non lo hai fatto di proposito, eri stata picchiata, hai percepito un movimento, hai creduto che fosse l'ennesima minaccia, e hai reagito. Ti sei resa conto che ero io solo troppo tardi, questo ti ha fatto tornare in te...", la sua mano sul viso mi è di conforto, la trattengo lì, coprendola col mio palmo, "Ho esagerato...", afferma con tono colpevole, incapace di sostenere il mio sguardo, "E colpirti...", "Smettila!", le ordino lottando mentre tenta di allontanare la sua mano da me. "Non eri tu... e lo sai! Quindi piantala!", insisto in tono leggero, prima di allentare la presa e lasciare che sciolga il contatto.

"E tu piantala di usare i tuoi pugni impropriamente!", l'ammonisco in tono scherzoso, sottraendomi al suo tocco e puntandole il dito in mezzo al torace, colta da un leggero imbarazzo per il momento d'intimità. "Hey! Ti ho colpita a tuo beneficio! Per sollevarti dal senso di colpa!", si giustifica con enfasi... "Quando m'insegnerai ad usare le maniere forti?", domanda impaziente. "Prima le cose importanti.", le ricordo sdraiandomi sul mio giaciglio con le mani sotto la testa e le gambe incrociate. "Sì sì, prima l'orientamento...", taglia corto alzando gli occhi al cielo. "E la muscolatura.", aggiungo ad occhi chiusi. "È per questo che mi lasci sempre a piedi?", sorrido, contenta che finalmente lo abbia compreso. "Buonanotte Gabrielle."


	4. CAPITOLO QUATTRO - THE TITANS/PROMETHEUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vedi Capitolo Uno

**CAPITOLO QUATTRO - THE TITANS/PROMETHEUS**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**THE TITANS**

Odio è una parola grossa, Gabrielle, anche per il tuo peggior nemico. Non ho mai avuto qualcuno a cui badare, giovane bardo, e a volte vorrei poterti lasciare libera di commettere i tuoi sbagli. Ma noi non siamo gli abitanti di un tranquillo villaggio di campagna. Lasciarti commettere certi errori, per lo stile di vita che hai scelto di adottare seguendomi, ti espone a gravi rischi, rischi a cui un giorno potrei non essere in grado di porre rimedio al momento giusto. Ascolto il tuo respiro farsi sempre più pesante, finalmente hai ceduto alla stanchezza, hai riposto la pergamena su cui hai registrato gli eventi della nostra ultima avventura e ti sei coricata seguitando ad elencarmi le volte in cui avrei potuto odiarti. Ma odio è una parola grossa, Gabrielle. Anche per il tuo peggior nemico.

Una delle cose che più ammiro di te, non è tanto la forza con cui difendi le tue idee, ma soprattutto la facilità e la rapidità con cui realizzi gli errori che commetti e la serenità con cui sei capace di ammetterli. Significa che impari in fretta. Oggi hai imparato che il Potere dà spesso alla testa e obnubila la Ragione, se non sappiamo come gestirlo. Oggi hai imparato che ad agire ciecamente, solo sotto l'impulso di voler dimostrare qualcosa a qualcuno, non è un gesto saggio, è un gesto infantile.

"Avrei potuto perdere la mia innocenza, la scorsa notte, solo per dimostrarti che non sono più una bambina, solo per farti un dispetto!", hai esclamato con un'espressione sconvolta mentre stavamo consumando la cena, ammonendomi subito dopo, per essermi mostrata quasi indifferente, quando ti ho vista coricata con quel ragazzo. "Ma insomma, sei o non sei più una ragazzina?", ho sbuffato allargando le braccia in un gesto di frustrazione. Ma benché io non sia tua madre, benché abbia finto che la cosa non mi toccasse, vederti in una tale intimità con un semi-sconosciuto, al quale sapevo ti eri avvicinata solo per le divergenze tra noi due, mi ha procurato una sensazione tutt'altro che piacevole.

Il fuoco del campo è ancora vivace e illumina i tuoi capelli, lasciando ombre di ebano tra le trecce che ti aiuto ad acconciare ogni mattina. _"Devi sempre assicurarti di avere libera anche la vista periferica, non sai mai da che parte potrebbe arrivare una minaccia."_ Deposito la mia spada accanto alle pelli del mio giaciglio, come ogni sera, come sempre, a portata di mano, ti agiti, raggomitolata dall'altra parte del focolare, chissà quali draghi stai combattendo, chissà se anche nei sogni sono al tuo fianco per proteggerti… Non ho mai avuto qualcuno a cui badare, giovane bardo, aspirante guerriera, è tutto nuovo anche per me…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**PROMETHEUS**

"Gabrielle vuole studiare all'Accademia dei bardi ad Atene…", gli dico, arretrando e sfoderando la mia spada, mentre lui è intento a saggiare la solidità della corda, "Assicurati che ci arrivi.", aggiungo poco prima di sferrargli un colpo tremendo alla nuca che fortunatamente gli fa perdere i sensi. Gli sfilo la spada forgiata da Hephaestus e dopo un ultimo, silenzioso saluto in nome dei vecchi tempi e di ciò di cui ti sono riconoscente, comincio la scalata verso il punto in cui Prometheus è stato incatenato.

Perdonami, mio giovane bardo, ma non posso permettere che la Grecia perda Hercules, io sono più sacrificabile di lui. Sei stata un sostegno prezioso da quando abbiamo iniziato a girovagare insieme, una fonte di coraggio e di ispirazione. Sii felice, questa è la cosa che desidero di più, che tu viva una lunga e felice esistenza.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Tu hai un cuore puro, per questo è meraviglioso averti intorno.", le parole di Iolaus, che giace sofferente con la testa appoggiata sul mio grembo sono quasi un sospiro, mi chiedo se Xena la pensi davvero come lui, sull'avermi intorno… insomma… ammettiamolo… a volte sono un vero disastro…

Dentro di me due forze stanno combattendo una contro l'altra, una spera che Prometheus venga liberato e che tutto torni alla normalità, un'altra teme la stessa cosa, mi torna in mente il dialogo di poche ore fa… allora non sapevo perché mi stesse chiedendo tutte quelle cose sul futuro, adesso so che lo ha fatto per assicurarsi che fossi in buone mani, una volta che lei non ci fosse più. Per prepararmi alle conseguenze di questa missione.

La torcia poco lontano si spegne, anche il dono del fuoco è andato perduto, Iolaus sprofonda nel suo delirio ed io non so che fare, se non usare il mio dono più grande, la parola. E così comincio a raccontargli una storia sperando di allontanare il pensiero di Xena e a ciò a cui sta andando incontro per salvare l'umanità.

"Una volta, molto, molto tempo fa, tutte le persone avevano quattro gambe e due teste. Gli Dei lanciarono dei fulmini che divisero tutti gli uomini in due, ogni metà con due gambe ed una testa.", l'uomo morente sorride al suono della mia voce, vorrei che tutta la mia attenzione fosse rivolta a lui, ma le parole mi escono quasi in modo autonomo, mentre osservo lui ma penso a lei, ai nostri battibecchi, ai momenti di silenzio, quando cala la notte e lei affila la sua spada, concentrata, come se il compito richiedesse chissà quale attenzione. Penso a quando poco fa mi ha allontanato da sé con una insolita delicatezza, stringendo la mia mano, mi ha guardata, mi ha ordinato di essere coraggiosa.

"Ma la separazione lasciò ogni metà con un disperato bisogno di riunirsi, perché condividevano la stessa anima. E da allora, tutti spendiamo le nostre vite alla ricerca dell'altra metà della nostra anima.", improvvisamente la torcia prende vita di nuovo, qualcosa si spezza dentro di me, abbraccio Iolaus che si sta già riprendendo, sorrido a suo beneficio, ma le lacrime mi bagnano il viso, e non riesco a farle smettere, e mi sento perduta al pensiero che non la rivedrò mai più. Mi sento come se avessi perso una parte di me.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Torniamo in silenzio verso il punto dove abbiamo lasciato i nostri due compagni, sperando che per Iolaus non sia troppo tardi, sollevati di vederlo in piedi e poco affaticato. Il giovane bardo invece ha una cera terribile, Iolaus deve essere stato davvero vicino a lasciarci. Non ho tempo di dire o pensare altro, si avvicina con aria sperduta e mi salta al collo cominciando a singhiozzare. E io non posso far altro che stringerla e consolarla, sorpresa e impreparata dalla sua reazione.


	5. CAPITOLO CINQUE - DEATH IN CHAINS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vedi Capitolo Uno

**CAPITOLO CINQUE - DEATH IN CHAINS**

"Che cosa stai facendo con il mio Chakram?", mi domanda con aria minacciosa, nella speranza di intimorirmi. _Hah, sono passati i tempi in cui mi facevo fregare dalla tua stazza e dalle tue interpretazioni da quattro denari!_ "Oh! Buongiorno anche a te , Xena!", le rispondo fulminandola per un attimo, prima di tornare a lavorare con disinvoltura, impugnando la sua arma speciale. Con la coda dell'occhio la vedo avvicinarsi con passo deciso, le braccia conserte e... _ci scommetterei il mio calamaio_ , un sopracciglio alzato. Con un colpo secco, separo strappandolo l'ultimo residuo di tessuto.

"Ho pensato di accorciare le maniche della mia nuova blusa, e guarda cosa ho fatto con le pelli che abbiamo comprato ieri!", m'informa, per niente spaventata dal mio tono scorbutico. Fa due giri completi su sé stessa sfoggiando un sorriso luminoso, orgogliosa delle sue doti manuali. Devo ammettere che il lavoro sulle gambe che abbiamo portato avanti da quando si è unita a me, è ben visibile, sotto il suo nuovo corto gonnellino di pelle. Nonostante la sua statura minuta, i suoi muscoli sembrano quasi più tonici e definiti dei miei, questo mi fa pensare che forse dovrei iniziare a camminare di più al suo fianco, invece di rilassarmi su Argo. Le sue braccia scoperte invece mi ricordano che è arrivata l'ora di cominciare a lavorare anche alla parte superiore del busto. Mi avvicino, decisa a riprendermi l'arma che mi appartiene, "Mi spieghi per quale oscuro motivo non abbiamo acquistato una delle bluse a maniche corte che erano disponibili, invece di prendere questa, se avevi intenzione di tirare via le maniche?", le domando in tono annoiato. "Beh... non mi piaceva la fantasia.", mi risponde con aria innocente, mentre le strappo di mano il Chakram. "E poi guarda!", aggiunge alzando una mano, si volta, recupera le due maniche di cui si è liberata, annoda una delle due estremità di entrambi gli stracci. "Due splendide sacche porta... cose?", esalo un sospiro annoiato al suo tentativo di convincermi della sua brillante idea, "Oppure...", prosegue guardandosi in giro agitata. Percepisco il momento esatto in cui un'altra idea 'grandiosa' le si forma in testa, s'inginocchia sull'erba e inizia a strappare la vegetazione con energia, infilandone pugni e pugni in una delle 'splendide' sacche.

Hah, incredibile cosa ci si può inventare con due scampoli di stoffa! Convengo tra me mentre annodo soddisfatta l'altro capo del... "Un fantastico... comodo... profumatissimo cuscino!", glie lo piazzo davanti al viso e la guerriera fa un passo indietro, ancora infastidita, "Non è grandioso?", proseguo nella speranza di addolcirla.

"E tu hai sradicato mezzo pascolo di Argo, per farci dei cuscini 'da campo'?", esclamo con aria di sufficienza e quasi mi scappa una risata quando odo la mia fedele quadrupede nitrire a mio beneficio. "Cuscini che, tra l'altro, dovrebbe trasportare proprio lei?", aggiungo per rincarare la dose. La sua espressione si fa colpevole, mentre gli occhi le saettano in ogni dove, alla ricerca di una scappatoia.

Alzo entrambe le mani quando finalmente una soluzione, certamente di loro gradimento, prende forma nella mia immaginazione. "Due splendide sacche per uno spuntino veloce a base di buona... fragrante... erba fresca!", presento avvicinandomi alla bestia per farle annusare il contenuto. La cavalla sbuffa, nitrisce, e poi tenta d'infilare il muso nell'apertura, troppo stretta, naturalmente. La sua padrona alza gli occhi al cielo in un gesto di resa e lascia che la sua bocca s'incurvi di lato in un sorriso divertito. Si avvicina e mi passa un braccio enorme sulle spalle, "Bel tentativo...", mi sussurra con espressione compassionevole.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Oscura meraviglia, assistere all'incontro tra la Principessa Guerriera e Hades, dio degli Inferi, che solca la valle nella quale ci siamo avventurate, scuotendola brutalmente al passaggio del suo carro, ornato dalle più nere ali di drago! Xena mi ordina di nascondermi, mentre lei, impavida come sempre, sfodera la spada, pronta al combattimento.

Anche gli dei più potenti hanno bisogno delle sue doti, della sua forza, della sua astuzia! È chiamata a liberare Celesta, la Morte, catturata dal buon vecchio re Sysiphus che è deciso a vivere in eterno.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Stavo pensando... se Sysiphus riesce nel suo intento, e non muore più nessuno, le persone dovranno stare attente a quel che dicono... insomma... se dici a qualcuno che lo amerai per sempre... significa per sempre!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

La Principessa Guerriera mi porge il fagotto coi suoi rimedi medicinali, "Aiuta gli altri.", mi dice. Così conosco Talus, il ragazzo diretto a Corinth che allevia le sofferenze della povera gente che ci circonda con storie degne di un grande bardo. Mi fermo con lui, ad aiutare come posso persone che avrebbero già dovuto calpestare i verdi e lussureggianti Campi Elisi, come questa vecchia a cui mondo il volto raggrinzito. La sua espressione è perduta, mentre mi racconta della propria morte, avvenuta quello stesso mattino. La conforto, la mia amica Xena rimetterà le cose a posto, le dico. Ma l'avvertimento che mi dà subito dopo mi fa gelare le ossa.

Corro da  Talus, devo andare, la mia Principessa è in grave pericolo, devo trovarla. Con la sua esperienza da bambino a corte mi conduce ai tunnel che portano al castello, finiamo in una serie di trappole, lo perdo di vista, ma non posso fermarmi a cercarlo, devo trovare la mia eroina, prima che sia troppo tardi. E siccome le disgrazie non vengono mai da sole, ho un gruppo nutrito di non morti alle calcagna, pronti ad impedire a Xena la riuscita del suo piano.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Gabrielle voleva dirti di non toccare la Morte.", mi ha informata in fretta e furia. "Certo che no! Dov'è ora? Le avevo detto di restare al sicuro!", _Gabrielle, perché non fai mai quello che ti dico? So quello che faccio! So badare a me stessa!_

"Era preoccupata per te!", mi ha ammonita lui, percependo il mio tono seccato. Ci siamo messi in movimento mentre mi raccontava degli uomini di Toxeus. Si sente in colpa per averla trascinata in questo guaio. "Quando Gabrielle si mette in testa una cosa, non ci si può fare nulla. Te ne renderai conto presto.", l'ho consolato pensando alla testardaggine della mia giovane compagna.

Mentre ci facevamo strada verso le stanze del re, ho scoperto una triste verità, su questo dolce ragazzo, che forse poteva essere un compagno perfetto per la mia giovane amica. "Gabrielle lo sa?", gli ho chiesto preoccupata, pensando a quanto fosse presa da lui poche ore prima. "Questo rende il mio compito ancora più difficile.", gli ho confessato, non solo al pensiero che sarà un'amara sorpresa per lei, ma sapendo che Celesta potrebbe portarselo via subito.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

La candela di Celesta si è quasi completamente esaurita quando finalmente raggiungo Xena, avvertendola dei manigoldi non morti che mi sono alle calcagna. È difficile combattere un avversario, quando lo colpisci mortalmente con la spada, ma egli non può morire, anche per la Principessa Guerriera.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Soprattutto se quel figlio di una baccante ha un coltello puntato alla gola di una persona alla quale tieni particolarmente...", aggiungo, riponendo la padella della cena e agguantando con un certo imbarazzo il _'fantastico cuscino da campo'-di notte e 'spuntino per Argo'-di giorno_ , tanto per tenermi occupata, dopo essermi lasciata sfuggire una confessione fin troppo sdolcinata, per una guerriera. "Mi stavi ascoltando sul serio?", mi domanda sorpresa alzando gli occhi dalla sua pergamena. Ha gli occhi ancora gonfi ed arrossati, ma un dolce sorriso le si allarga sul volto. "Io ti ascolto sempre.", affermo provando l'invenzione di Gabrielle sotto la mia testa, "Continua.", la incoraggio chiudendo gli occhi.

"Beh... ecco... non l'ho ancora finito... credo che lo farò un'altra volta...", mi confessa. La sento arrotolare l'opera appena scritta e sistemarsi sulle sue pelli, apro un occhio per controllare il suo stato emotivo, ma noto con sollievo che sembra abbastanza serena. Si volta verso di me, alzando un sopracciglio alla vista del mio capo sul cuscino, un sorriso soddisfatto le si allarga sulle labbra. "Hah! Lo sapevo! Comodo, vero?", squilla pomposa prima di chiudere gli occhi.


	6. CAPITOLO SEI - HOOVES AND HARLOTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vedi Capitolo Uno

**CAPITOLO SEI - HOOVES AND HARLOTS**

_CLASH_

"Non pensi che sappia quello che fa? Tu non l'hai vista combattere. Io l'ho vista combattere, ok? Un sacco di volte!"

_CLASH_

"Quant'è fastidiosa! Ma come fai a sopportarla?"

_CLASH_

"Hey, lei mi sopporta alla grande!"

_CLASH_

"Ora ho capito perché tu stai sul cavallo."

_CLASH_

"Ok adesso basta!", rompo in silenzio con tono annoiato e vagamente minaccioso, mentre la osservo giocare con la pelliccia all'estremità della staffa donatale da Ephiny. "Gabrielle?", _si è incantata davanti al fuoco, questa è nuova!_ Ripulisco il filo della spada dai residui di olio per l'affilatura, la rimetto nel suo fodero e mi avvicino accogliendo il calore della legna che arde. Qualcosa non va, con il bardo, mi rendo conto che è silenziosa da un po' troppo tempo. Ma non percepisco una forza esterna o un pericolo. Mi siedo accanto a lei e le sfioro il braccio, sussurrando il suo nome. 

"Uh?", mi guarda sperduta, poi si riprende subito, "Ah, scusa, dicevi qualcosa?", mi domanda con un sorriso imbarazzato. "Se so una cosa, la sai anche tu, da ora in poi, niente più segreti.", cito le sue stesse parole con un sopracciglio alzato ed un angolo della bocca incurvato all'insù. "Oh...", sorride colta in fallo. È chiaro che qualcosa la turbi e che in qualche modo sia collegata ai recenti avvenimenti, ripercorro velocemente i nostri movimenti da quando abbiamo lasciato il villaggio delle Amazzoni.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Sei arrabbiata con me perché non ti ho detto del Diritto di Successione?", mi ha domandato poco dopo aver salutato Queen Melosa e le altre. Il sole stava già calando, ma per fortuna le Amazzoni ci avevano accordato il permesso di rimanere nei loro territori di caccia per qualche settimana ancora. "No, non sono arrabbiata.", le ho risposto sovrappensiero, annusando l'aria per individuare la presenza di umidità. "Oh, è solo che sai... pensavo fosse grandioso essere un'Amazzone, non avevo capito cosa significasse. Ma ho imparato la lezione! Se so una cosa, la sai anche tu! Da ora in poi, niente più segreti!", ha dichiarato in tono solenne.

Una folata di brezza umida mi ha accarezzato il lato sinistro del corpo, "Vedremo quanto dura.", ho scherzato in tono di sfida, prima di virare nella direzione dalla quale arrivava l'aria umida. Mi è sfuggita una risatina, quando ho notato che, persa nei suoi pensieri a voce alta, continuava dritta per la sua strada. È così buffa a volte!

"Uh, sai, mi è appena venuta in mente una cosa, tu sei una principessa guerriera e io una principessa amazzone. Ne verrà fuori una storia fantastica!", ha proseguito qualche altro passo, affondando nella sabbia la sua nuova arma amazzone. Allora ho rallentato la mia andatura e con la coda dell'occhio l'ho osservata con divertimento, mentre seguitava ad allontanarsi da me inconsapevolmente. "Già... tutto ha inizio quanto tu ed io troviamo quei segni nella foresta. E poi...", e poi, finalmente si è voltata. "Xena? Hey aspettami!", ha esclamato correndomi incontro, "E poi arrivarono le frecce, cadendo giù dal cielo...", e poi... lentamente, si è fatta sempre più quieta.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Credo di aver capito che il mio gesto di allontanarmi, aggiunto ai continui, anche se scherzosi, commenti delle Amazzoni e dei Centauri sulla sua parlantina, siano stati un po' troppo, tutti insieme. "Fammi indovinare...", azzardo guardandola mentre si abbraccia le ginocchia davanti a me in un gesto difensivo. "In questi giorni non hanno fatto che ripeterci quando tu sia chiacchierona e adesso hai perso la lingua perché pensi che forse abbiano ragione, e non vuoi che io ti debba sopportare?"

"Uhm, beh...", alzo le spalle, non sapendo bene cosa rispondere, avrei dovuto saperlo che ci sarebbe arrivata. "È che quando ti sei allontanata, prima... ho pensato che forse avevano ragione.", mi giustifico imbarazzata, tenendo gli occhi bassi. "Uhm...", la vedo annuire pensierosa, "Lascia che ti faccia una domanda.", prosegue serena. "Non è la prima volta che ti lascio indietro a sorpresa, è una specie di scherzo che ci fa passare il tempo...", annuisco a questa verità. "Ma è sottinteso che lo fai per farmi notare che parlo troppo.", scherzo puntandole un dito contro, "Ma è quello che sei! E noi ci scherziamo sopra, tutto qui! È un gioco _nostro_ e non vorrei mai che tu cambiassi il tuo modo di essere per farmi un piacere!", mi dice sorridendo. "Quindi la domanda è: questa volta perché non hai giocato con me?", e prima che io possa rispondere, alza una mano e posa due dita leggere sulle mie labbra. "Lascia che gli altri pensino ciò che vogliono. Che importanza ha? Solo noi due possiamo sapere come funzioniamo insieme! E se sta bene a noi, non possiamo farci condizionare dagli altri..."

Vedo un sorriso imbarazzato allargarsi sul suo volto e finalmente alza gli occhi sui miei, grata per quel dialogo. "Ora dormi bardo... domani sarà una lunga e dura giornata.", le dico posandole un bacio leggero sulla fronte, prima di sdraiarmi dall'altra parte del focolare.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Ti prego Xena!", la imploro ansimando mentre sollevo il capo da terra, guardando la possente figura che siede a cavalcioni sulle mie gambe con un ghigno quasi sadico sul volto. "Così mi uccidi!", piagnucolo massaggiandomi il ventre dolorante sperando che abbia pietà di me. "Io sono un bardo, per gli Dei!"

"Credevo fossi anche una principessa amazzone! Non mollare, Gabrielle, su, fanne ancora un paio... coraggio! Solo un...", "Ma che differenza fa da ventotto a trenta, Xena!?", m'interrompe in tono frustrato sperando d'impietosirmi. "Vuoi o non vuoi imparare a difenderti e ad usare la staffa? Devi rinforzare il busto e le braccia, avanti! So che puoi farcela... Fanne altri due e non te ne pentirai!", le ordino sperando che la promessa la convinca una volta per tutte.

 _Hah, non me ne pentirò! Me ne sono pentita già quando sono arrivata a dieci! Troppo tardi Xena!_ Pensavo di aver toccato il fondo coi sollevamenti sulle braccia con cui mi ha torturata fino a poco fa, ma devo ammettere che questo esercizio per sviluppare i muscoli sulla pancia è letteralmente una maledizione del Tartaro! Mi sento come se una mandria di vacche pregne mi fosse passata addosso! Non solo sull'addome, ma anche sulla schiena!

"Avevi detto che avevamo finito!", protesta mentre la guido in alcuni movimenti per distendere i muscoli su cui abbiamo appena lavorato, alzo gli occhi al cielo, promettendole che non le farò male e che questo l'aiuterà per i prossimi due giorni. "Che succede nei prossimi due giorni?", mi domanda con apprensione. Sorrido sarcastica, "Mi odierai.", le confido. "Hah! Impossibile! Non potrei mai odiarti...", esclama in tono scherzoso, mentre la mia mano sulle sue scapole la spinge dolcemente verso il basso, fin quando con le mani non riesce a toccarsi la punta dei piedi. "Non più di quanto ti stia già odiando.", aggiunge con voce strozzata.

La sua pelle è calda e imperlata di sudore, il sole è ancora alto nel cielo e spero che abbia scaldato la pozza a monte, abbastanza da permetterle un bagno decente. Ci vuole un po' prima che capisca che se fa resistenza, invece di assecondare i miei movimenti, è tutto più faticoso e doloroso. Le parlo in tono calmo, spiegandole perché e per come la guido in certe posture, le insegno a respirare col giusto ritmo e man mano che il tempo passa, sento il suo corpo rilassarsi sempre di più. La lascio distesa sulla schiena chiedendole di mantenere la concentrazione sulla respirazione, mentre mi allontano a recuperare ciò che è necessario portare con noi al torrente. Le tendo la mano, aiutandola ad alzarsi e ci avviamo a passo lento e stanco sulla dolce collina.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Certe volte vorrei sapere da dove le vengono certe idee o dove le ha imparate! È riuscita a scaldare l'acqua di questa piccola pozza a poche spanne dal torrente, che ha scavato stamattina, mentre io ancora dormivo, con le sue stesse mani! E dopo averla scavata ha piantato rami dritti tutto intorno al bordo, perché non crollasse, e poi ha ricoperto il tutto con le nostre pelli della notte, e adesso l'acqua è talmente calda che quasi ho fatto fatica ad immergermi!

L'acqua del torrente è fresca e piacevole, mi volto verso Gabrielle, completamente rilassata in una nuvola di vapore, contenta che la mia idea abbia funzionato meglio di quanto mi aspettassi. Dopo aver preso e pulito tre pesci a mani nude, mi dedico a strappare un bel pugno di foglie dall'albero in riva al torrente.

Apro gli occhi, conscia di essermi assopita, quando odo Xena muoversi nelle vicinanze. "Dormito bene?", scherza allargando un telo enorme nella mia direzione. "È ora di tornare al campo e preparare una bella pira amazzone per questi tre amici.", esclama mostrandomi orgogliosa il bottino, il mio stomaco risponde in automatico, con un sonoro gorgoglio.

Il silenzio di stasera non è più dovuto al suo timore di essere fastidiosa, la stanchezza ha vinto su di lei appena finito di divorare più della metà del pesce. Completamente immobile, i  suoi respiri sono pesanti e regolari, riempiono il silenzio intorno a noi e mi fanno compagnia mentre pesto tra due pietre le foglie medicinali per quando ne avrà bisogno.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Xena...", vorrei urlare ma il torace mi duole a tal punto che anche prendere respiro è una tortura del Tartaro... _Hah... che bel gioco di parole!_ Voltarmi di lato per controllare dove fosse è stato lo sforzo più grande che io abbia mai fatto, _dopo essere venuta al mondo, probabilmente!_ Finalmente la guerriera socchiude un occhio e osserva in silenzio la mia figura miserabile. Si allontana dal suo giaciglio e gattona verso il mio, inginocchiandosi accanto a me, mi sfiora il braccio con la mano, insolitamente premurosa. "Come stai?", mi domanda. "Avevi ragione...", le rispondo col fiato corto, "Ti odio.", le confes so, lei sorride appena, per niente amareggiata dalla mia dichiarazione, "Lo so...", mi informa accarezzandomi delicatamente il braccio, forse nel timore di farmi male.

Mi volto e allungo il braccio per recuperare il fagotto preparato prima di dormire, la poltiglia si è asciugata un po', ma non ha importanza, ne raccolgo una buona quantità tra le mie dita e l'avvicino alle sue labbra. "Buttala giù tutta, ti aiuterà con il dolo  re e velocizzerà il processo di guarigione.", la incoraggio, mentre noto il suo sguardo interrogativo, così le spiego, _("portami con te, insegnami tutto quello che sai")…_

"Hai notato quello strano albero vicino al torrente, quello con le fronde cadenti?", mi domanda guardandomi inghiottire quella roba dallo strano sapore, "Quell'albero è un salice, cresce vicino all'acqua, c'è qualcosa nelle sue foglie che non solo attenua i dolori, ma aiuta a guarire più in fretta, è adatto a questo tipo di disturbi e anche per la tosse o il raffreddore, ma non va bene in presenza di sanguinamenti, peggiora le cose, quindi, non pensarci nemmeno ad usarla quando sei nel tuo periodo, ok?", "Quando smetteranno i dolori?", le domando sentendomi sempre più uno straccio, "Tra un paio di giorni.", mi risponde sicura, mi accorgo che continua ad accarezzarmi il braccio in una insolita, ma piacevole, dimostrazione di affetto e conforto. "Sarà così dopo ogni allenamento?", continuo al solo scopo di far sì che seguiti a coccolarmi. "Solo le prime volte, e mai come questa volta, andrà sempre meglio, promesso.", mi rassicura, chiudo gli occhi, sollevata dalla notizia, rilassata dal suo raro tocco gentile. "Non è vero che ti odio.", le dico con voce impastata dal sonno e la sento ridere e dirmi con lo stesso tono dolce, che lo sa.


	7. CAPITOLO SETTE - ATHENS CITY ACADEMY OF THE PERFORMING BARDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vedi Capitolo Uno

**CAPITOLO SETTE - ATHENS CITY ACADEMY OF THE PERFORMING BARDS**

Quando abbiamo combattuto al fianco di Elena di Troia, ho creduto che alla fine te ne saresti andata con Perdicus, ero quasi contenta, per voi due, ma lui aveva altri progetti, e tu sei rimasta con me. Oggi ho dato per scontato che mi avresti seguita in questa nostra nuova avventura, contro un ciclope, per giunta, invece mi hai chiesto quanto fosse lontana Atene.

Lo hai sempre detto che avresti voluto studiare lì, questa è la tua occasione, giovane e coraggioso bardo, non sarò certo io a fermarti, tutto il contrario. Ma voglio che tu sappia quanto ci tengo a te… cinque anni sono tanti, ragazzina, potremmo anche non rivederci mai più, anche se mi stai assicurando che tornerai, sedute una di fronte all'altra, in questa locanda affollata e rumorosa, che mi sembra deserta mentre ti guardo negli occhi per dirti addio.

"Anche se fossi circondata da un esercito intero, noterei comunque la tua assenza.", ti rispondo con dolcezza. Mi viene in mente l'unica storia che ricordo, di quando ero piccola. "È la storia di due orfani, che decisero di andare in cerca delle loro famiglie, e parla delle loro avventure e della loro ricerca. Ma la parte finale è quella che ricordo meglio…", ti annuncio con un nodo che mi cresce nella gola. "E quando il primo uomo giunse alla fine del suo viaggio, si ritrovò…"

"…all'inizio.", concludi con me, con il sorriso più dolce che ti abbia mai visto sul volto. "La famiglia che aveva cercato, stava viaggiando accanto a lui. La sola famiglia che avesse mai conosciuto, di cui avesse mai avuto bisogno, era proprio accanto a lui.", i tuoi occhi s'illuminano di commozione, mi ero offerta di accompagnarti, ma forse è il caso che mi allontani adesso. "Grazie per essere stata la mia famiglia, sei come una sorella per me. Ora va' a prenderti il tuo sogno.", vorrei abbracciarti forte, ma ho paura che non ti lascerei più andare, così mi alzo, scorgo le tue lacrime, ma mi allontano senza voltarmi. Buona fortuna giovane bardo. Spero davvero che tornerai, quando avrai concluso i tuoi studi. Abbiamo ancora tante storie da raccontare, tante avventure da vivere insieme…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hah, non credevo fosse così facile falsificare una carta ufficiale! Penso, fiera di me, mentre faccio conoscenza con gli altri partecipanti alla gara. Siamo un gruppo colorito, devo ammetterlo, speravo ci fosse qualche ragazza, ma a quanto pare il padre di Orion ha ragione, le femmine 'come si deve' racconterebbero solo storie di lavori domestici…

Twickenham è balbuziente, se solo riuscisse a rilassarsi un po', sono convinta che le sue storie sarebbero davvero appassionanti. Euripides è alquanto pomposo e ricercato…. e devo ammettere che spesso non capisco proprio nulla di quello che vuole dire… lo definirei…. criptico! Stallonus avrebbe bisogno di uno di quei decotti che a volte Xena mi prepara e che mi fanno venire sonno!

Chissà come se la sta cavando Xena con quel ciclope, mi domando mentre scorgo da lontano Orion che discute di nuovo con suo padre.

Orion è un caro ragazzo ed ha anche molto talento, purtroppo suo padre gli sta sempre col fiato sul collo e non gli permette di essere sé stesso e di raccontare le storie come vorrebbe lui. Sono sicura che gli voglia bene, ma così lo costringe ed Orion ne soffre.

Quando ho cominciato a raccontare loro le avventure di Xena, erano increduli, l'intera Grecia ha una visione così distorta di lei, beh… distorta del presente, nessuno crede che sia cambiata, solo le mie storie raccontano questa sua evoluzione.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Accetto di buon grado un'altra notte alla locanda del villaggio, che i cittadini mi offrono come ringraziamento per averli liberati dal ciclope molesto. Al solo pensiero di affilare la mia spada davanti al fuoco di un campo desolato, senza l'ormai familiare tuo chiacchiericcio, mentre scrivi le tue pergamene, mi viene malinconia, suppongo che dovrò abituarmici, prima o poi. Ah sto diventando una smidollata! Sorseggio la mia bevanda al bancone della taverna, quando sento nominare l'accademia da qualche avventore poco lontano, domani c'è l'esibizione finale, prima dell'ammissione…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Fa' i bagagli e vattene.", m'invita in tono anche troppo gentile la segretaria che ho preso in giro falsificando il mio invito. Che cosa credevo di fare? Prenderli per il didietro all'infinito? Avrei dovuto saperlo che sarebbe finita così. I miei amici sono tutti addolorati per la mia espulsione, è commovente il fatto che nessuno di loro si senta tradito, visto che in pratica ho imbrogliato anche loro. Tutto d'un tratto Twickenham se ne esce con un'idea, si riunisce con gli altri e poi mi chiedono di restare almeno per assistere alla loro competizione.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Oltre l'ultima fila, nell'angolo più appartato del piccolo teatro, mi nascondo, curiosa ed emozionata di assistere al tuo esame, il cappuccio del mio mantello a nascondere il mio volto. Non riesco a vederti tra i partecipanti, poi eccoti entrare dalla porta principale… ti è sempre piaciuto dormire fino a tardi, anche in mezzo ad un assalto. Sorrido, ripensando a quella volta in cui abbattei quel gruppo di cacciatori di taglie convinti di avermi fatto la pelle. E invece scopro che hai imbrogliato per entrare e che ti hanno scoperto, molto furba, se avessi chiesto il mio aiuto, o se solo ti avessi accompagnata come mi ero offerta di fare, non ti saresti trovata in questo guaio, fortuna che Gastacius non bada troppo alle formalità.

"Questa è la storia di due amiche, s'incontrarono nel momento più difficile, impararono come prendersi cura l'una dell'altra…"

Ero sicura, che non si sarebbe pentito di averti dato una seconda possibilità. Sono commossa per il modo in cui racconti di me, Gabrielle, diventerai un grande bardo… lo sei già, per me. Buona fortuna, ragazzina.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Assistere alla storia di Spartacus narrata da Orion… Homer… il Bardo Cieco, è stata un'esperienza magnifica, sono sicura che diventerà molto conosciuto in Grecia, forse la sua fama arriverà fino a Roma! Penso, mentre scorgo il didietro di Argo poco più a valle, ed una figura amata e familiare che le cammina accanto, vorrei gridare il suo nome, dirle di aspettarmi, ma forse potrei farle una sorpresa, così comincio a correre giù per la collina e penso che mi sentirà arrivare, e allora addio sorpresa, ah ma che importa, in fin dei conti?

"Ciao"

"Allora, chi ha vinto?"

"Io."

"E cosa ci fai qui?"

"Beh… so che suonerà stupido, ma ho realizzato che mentre loro raccontano avventure, tu ed io possiamo viverle!"

"Beh… è bello averti di nuovo con me."

"Questa potrebbe essere una grande storia!", esclami col tuo solito entusiasmo. Ti passo un braccio sulle spalle e per poco non perdi l'equilibrio mentre ti avvicino a me, ma che importa, in fin dei conti?

"Lo sarà, Gabrielle, lo sarà!"


	8. CAPITOLO OTTO - A FISTFUL OF DINARS/MORTAL BELOVED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vedi Capitolo Uno

**CAPITOLO OTTO - A FISTFUL OF DINARS/MORTAL BELOVED**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A FISTFUL OF DINARS**

Gabrielle... ammetto che badare a te a volte è alquanto irritante! "Una volta ho convinto un ciclope a non mangiare la sua cena... ed ero io, la sua cena."

Sembra tu abbia una certa predilezione per gli uomini che in passato hanno avuto 'a che fare' con me! Prima Iolaus, adesso Teracles! "Io ho convinto Xena a sposarmi."

Solo che Teracles non è come Iolaus ed io non mi sento tranquilla nemmeno a vederti chiacchierare con lui! 

"Gabrielle, perché non cammini accanto a me?"

Mi hai chiesto di fidarmi di te, riguardo al segreto dell'ambrosia, ma non è di te che non mi fido, conosco i modi subdoli che adotta per ottenere ciò che vuole. Questa è una di quelle volte in cui sento che mi pentirò per non averti lasciata indietro. Ma dopo la storia dell'Accademia... queste sono le nostre avventure, no?

So benissimo che non sei più una bambina! E so che tu sai che tirar fuori questa storia è la tua arma segreta contro di me! Quella a cui non so più cosa ribattere! Mi farai diventare scema prima che cali la notte!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mi avvicino con aria minacciosa allo schifoso ratto che si definisce un abile assassino, "Hai fatto quasi ammazzare Gabrielle a causa del tuo comportamento.", esordisco in tono piatto. "E ce l'hai con me per questo? Sul serio? È un'inetta, non se n'è nemmeno accorta.", il tuo disprezzo per le vite altrui mi rivolta lo stomaco, il modo in cui la sminuisci mi fa ribollire il sangue nelle vene, se non fosse per la delusione che proverebbe, se lo facessi, ti strapperei il cuore con le unghie e con i denti, lurido pezzo di letame che non sei altro! La mia reazione mi ricorda i tempi passati, non voglio neanche ascoltare cos'altro blateri. "Se lei muore, tu muori, non m'importa proprio niente del tesoro dei Sumeri."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Non molestare la mia amica!", eh no! Ho visto la sua espressione quando è tornata dal bosco, anche se non mi ha detto nulla ho capito che le avevi combinato qualcosa.

"Cosa ti fa credere che lo stia facendo?", mi prendi per il didietro?

"Non sono nuova alle tue strategie di seduzione, te ne sei dimenticato?", le mie dita sulla sua gola affondano di qualche altro millimetro, tanto per mettere in chiaro che non è uno scherzo tra vecchi fidanzatini. "Te la stai lavorando proprio come facesti con me, niente di nuovo.", le dita affondano ulteriormente, il suo sangue pulsa sotto la pressione dei miei polpastrelli.

"Se al momento non avessi le tue dita su un mio punto vitale, giurerei che sei gelosa, lo sei?", stai giocando col fuoco, Teracles...

"Falle del male e ti taglio la gola da un orecchio all'altro!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Due piccole minacce è tutto quello che serve per calmare i nervi prima di un buon sonno ristoratore. Non mi rimane che risistemarti le coperte addosso e coricarmi vicino a te.

Non sei più una bambina, no... ma sei sotto la mia responsabilità e sotto la mia protezione, anche se un giorno non ne avrai più bisogno, io non smetterò di preoccuparmi per il tuo benessere e la tua serenità.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**MORTAL BELOVED**

Riemergo dall'acqua quasi senza fiato, lei mi corre subito incontro, mi sostiene, mi aiuta a sedermi, a riprendere fiato. Mi aspettava, con la stessa pazienza con cui mi ha aspettata pochi giorni fa, la volta in cui non ero qui per proteggerla, quanto era fiera dei suoi progressi con la staffa e di aver fatto sanguinare il naso a quel mostro di Atyminus...

Attende paziente che le racconti com'è andata a finire. "Lui è nei Campi Elisi.", sussurro ansimando, gli occhi ancora fissi sulla superficie dorata del lago.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ho pensato che tutta la confusione che ho provato negli ultimi tempi potesse cessare, se lo avessi rivisto, se lo avessi aiutato, se avessi risvegliato e alimentato i sentimenti che una volta provavo per lui, avrei potuto allontanarmi da ciò che sto costantemente cercando di negare e combattere.

Ma in quel momento, mentre dormivi serena poco lontano, sotto l'effetto dell'erba che a tua insaputa avevo aggiunto al decotto, i dubbi sono riemersi ed è stato proprio lui che mi ha incoraggiata ad affrontarli, a guardarli per ciò che sono, in tutta la loro intensità.

"Non essere così severa con te stessa. Non rinunciare all'amore.", mi ha detto con espressione consapevole. La sua perdita è stata una chiusura, la chiusura volontaria di una parte di me, benché con lui avessi già chiuso da tempo. Ma quei pensieri che in me sono solo ancora tanto confusi, a lui sono sembrati così chiari, che ha tentato di mostrarmeli, senza essere troppo invadente, parlando di sé, sapendo che ho l'intelligenza per trasferire la sua esperienza alla mia. So che mentre mi raccontava di quanto il pensiero di me gli avesse permesso di sopportare l'esistenza del Tartaro, in realtà parlava di quell'agonia che mi brucia dentro a causa del mio passato e mi ha mostrato chi è che sostiene me, nel mio tormento nascosto e costante, chi mi fa sopportare e spesso dimenticare il pensiero di ciò che ero, con la sua devozione, la sua fiducia, il suo sostegno costante, la sua ingiusta ammirazione. I miei personali Campi Elisi, Gabrielle.

Mi ha mostrato qualcosa che combatto ogni giorno, nella speranza di tenerti lontana dal pericolo, dal pericolo più grande, quello di finire come lui. Perché io non merito questa fetta della vita. E tu non meriti di pagare per il mio oscuro passato. 

E così mi ostino a combattere e mentre tu dormivi serena io mi sono data a lui e contemporaneamente l'ho usato, e lui ne è rimasto consapevole, quanto lo era della mia lotta interna.

L'elmo di Hades tra le sue mani è stata solo una sfida, un ultimo tentativo per mostrarmi ciò che per lui era così chiaro. Mi ha spinto fin sull'orlo perché io ammettessi finalmente, la verità dentro di me, l'abbracciassi, l'accogliessi. Non posso negare ciò che sento, ma posso far sì che non diventi un ulteriore pericolo per te.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Sarete insieme di nuovo, un giorno.", mi consoli con affetto. E mentre dico addio per l'ultima volta a Marcus, portandolo nel cuore, so che tu sei accanto a me, e tra mille rimorsi ed altrettante vergogne, sei e resterai sempre i miei Campi Elisi.


	9. CAPITOLO NOVE - THE PRODIGAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vedi Capitolo Uno

**CAPITOLO NOVE - THE PRODIGAL**

Continuo a vedere la tristezza e lo smarrimento sul tuo volto, la tua figura ferma in mezzo alla strada, sento il tuo sguardo ancora su di me, mentre le lacrime di quel momento continuano la loro discesa senza fine sulle mie guance, sul mio mento, le sento farsi strada lungo il mio collo e inzupparmi la scollatura, non ho provato una volta ad asciugarle, sarebbe inutile, quando avrò superato il bordo di quella collina potrai voltarti, Xena, potrai riprendere la tua strada, non ci sarà più nulla da vedere. Se mi voltassi io, so che tornerei di corsa sui miei passi, e non posso farlo.

Sono un pericolo per te, nonostante tutte le cose che mi hai insegnato giorno per giorno, nonostante questi muscoli che mi hai aiutata a costruire, sono una continua distrazione, una continua minaccia, che viaggia al tuo fianco. La tua vita è già abbastanza pericolosa, senza che tu debba preoccuparti anche per la mia incolumità. Ed io non sarei mai in grado di proteggerti, di fare per te ciò che tu fai, costantemente, dal primo istante, per me. Ciò che è appena successo mi ha aperto gli occhi.

Quando ho lasciato la mia famiglia, mia sorella, per viaggiare con te, ero troppo concentrata sulla parte avventurosa, per rendermi conto della portata dei pericoli che affronti ogni giorno. Ho seguitato ad esserne cieca per tutto questo tempo, nonostante le innumerevoli volte in cui mi hai tirata fuori dai pasticci, ci hai tirate fuori dai pasticci, spesso causati o peggiorati proprio a causa mia, della mia ingenuità, della mia testardaggine, della mia stupidità. Ma allora avevo una banale scusa, non potevo difendermi da sola.

Ma tu mi hai cresciuta, hai fatto sì che potessi cominciare a badare a me stessa, solo ora capisco tutto quello che ti ho fatto rischiare.

_"Non posso aspettarmi che tu sia sempre qui per me."_

_"È stato solo un incidente."_

_"Non posso più metterti in pericolo, non lo capisci? Sono solo uno svantaggio."_

_"È un rischio che posso prendermi."_

_"Ma io no."_

Io non credo di essere disposta a farti correre questo rischio, perché io non saprei che fare, se la tua vita fosse in mano mia.

Non avrei dovuto parlarti di Lila e farti sentire come un'estranea, quando ho detto che avevo bisogno di stare con la mia famiglia, non volevo dire che non ti considero di famiglia… Non so nemmeno perché mi è uscita così... per tutto questo tempo sei stata tu la mia famiglia, il dolore che sento lasciandoti indietro è qualcosa di nuovo, perché quando ho lasciato Potideia è sembrato tutto così semplice… così naturale… Perdonami Xena.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

La tua chioma dorata affonda dietro la collina. Le mie gambe sono come paralizzate, il carro distrutto alle mie spalle scricchiola, prossimo a sfracellarsi del tutto. Lo sento cadere, un pezzo alla volta.

"Dove andrai?"

"Nell'unico posto che conosco, a casa. Lì le cose sono più semplici, Lila è lì, con lei posso parlare di questo."

_CRACK_

"Aspetta, non puoi parlarne con me?"

"Certo che posso. È solo che... certe volte si ha bisogno della famiglia per risolvere certe cose, scusami."

Non ho il diritto di ribattere a queste parole, non ho il diritto di prendermela, anche se bruciano dentro…

_CRACK_

"Devo capire cosa c'è che non va in me e... devo farlo a casa mia."

Io non posso offrirti il calore di una casa…

_CRACK_

"Ma tornerai, vero?"

"Credo che dipenderà da come andranno le cose."

_CRACK_

Argo si avvicina, confusa dalla mia immobilità. Mi sfiora la mano col suo muso vellutato, sbuffa sul mio palmo, in cerca di attenzioni. "Sì, piccola... se n'è proprio andata.", le dico con voce piatta e incredula, sforzandomi di calmare il tumulto nelle mie vene. Afferro le briglie del mio animale, ma è lei che mi trascina lontano da questa gola maledetta. Cammino in silenzio accanto a lei con sguardo assente, cammino fin quando non si ferma e si mette a pascolare in una radura, vicino ad un vivace ruscello, sono già stata in questo posto, ci sono stata con te, poche lune fa… ti ho portata al limite della sopportazione, mi sono presa cura di te nei giorni di recupero, con i bagni caldi, le foglie del salice, i massaggi ai tuoi muscoli stanchi e doloranti, rispondendo alle tue infinite domande sulle strategie di attacco e difesa, sulla diplomazia in guerra… e poi di nuovo daccapo… Argo ha passato un bel periodo qui, per questo è voluta tornare. Noi abbiamo passato un bel periodo qui…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che lasciandoti e tornando a Potideia mi sarei trovata a comandare un esercito di contadini al fianco di un vecchio guerriero che tenta di affogare le sue debolezze nell'alcool? Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che quel guerriero potesse abbandonarci proprio nel momento di maggior bisogno?

Non servirei a niente, oggi, se non avessi imparato tutto quello che so nei mesi passati con te. _Quando_ tornerò avrò una storia da raccontarti, una storia che non parla di te, ma di me, per una volta… Quando tornerò da te…

"Non preoccuparti, Xena mi ha insegnato come fare.", rassicuro Lila mentre scandagliamo il bosco. "Dimmi un po' Gab, c'è qualcosa che Xena non sa, o dovremmo subito costruire un tempio in suo onore?", il tono di sfida nella sua voce mi ricorda di quando eravamo piccole e bisticciavamo in continuazione. "Lila, sei gelosa di Xena?", le domando con una punta di divertimento. "Gelosa? No, a parte il fatto che hai scelto lei al mio posto.", Xena non ha preso il posto di nessuno! Penso seccata. Xena ha un posto tutto suo, insostituibile tanto quanto il tuo! Tu sei la mia famiglia, ma anche Xena lo è! Ragiono tra me, cercando di trovare un senso ai miei stessi pensieri. Tu sei la mia famiglia, anche se non viviamo più insieme, ma Xena è diventata la mia famiglia, proprio perché viaggiamo insieme, vivendo un giorno alla volta, insieme… ci prendiamo cura l'una dell'altra, ci sosteniamo a vicenda... quando due persone si sposano, la famiglia si allarga e nuove persone che prima erano estranee ne entrano a far parte, le vivi ogni giorno, questo le rende una famiglia... forse sto divagando un po' troppo, ma a me non sembra poi tanto diverso, in fondo...

Saluto Lila, sollevata che tutta questa storia sia finita, sollevata dal fatto che Lila abbia capito che il mio posto è con Xena e non posso far altro che seguirla, orgogliosa di essere riuscita a difendere le sorti del mio villaggio dalla minaccia di quei prepotenti, senza l'aiuto di Xena… forse, dopotutto, questa breve avventura è servita anche a questo, a farmi capire che non sono poi tanto indifesa ed inutile, non più, dopo tutto quello che mi ha insegnato Xena, e lo sarò sempre meno, sotto la sua guida. Ma ho imparato anche che i legami importanti non sono soltanto quelli di sangue, ma anche quelli del cuore, dell'anima. Famiglia può voler dire tante cose… Casa, può voler dire tante cose…

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	10. CAPITOLO DIECI - ALTARED STATES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vedi Capitolo Uno

**CAPITOLO DIECI - ALTARED STATES**

"Ciao, Xena. Grazie di tutto!", Icus e i genitori agitano le mani, colmi di gratitudine. La mia testa è ancora ovattata e mi sento confusa, vorrei tanto potermi sdraiare e fare un pisolino. "Prendetevi cura di voi!", la voce della guerriera mi esplode nelle orecchie e mi fa vedere tante piccole lucine, mi ritraggo dalla fonte del rumore, alquanto infastidita, "Pensi di poter urlare un po' più forte? Mi sa che dall'Olimpo non ti hanno sentita!"

Povero bardo… anche quando non è al massimo, non perde mai il senso dell'umorismo! Mi sposto di lato per lasciarla passare e trattengo una risata. "A meno che, ovviamente, tu non voglia convertirti all'Unico Vero Dio.", aggiunge avviandosi lungo la strada. Continua a massaggiarsi il collo, il dolore alla testa deve essere davvero forte, e temo che peggiorerà ancora, "Un unico dio… devi ammettere che è una teoria molto interessante.", convengo divertita. Non so resistere alla tentazione di stuzzicarla un po', lo so, sono perfida! "Come va la testa?", scherzo, perplessa dalla nota ridicola della mia stessa voce. "Ehy!", si rigira seccata... _uhm... sto esagerando, eh?_ "Senti, fammi un favore, ok? La prossima volta che mi vedi prendere delle droghe, uccidimi.", mi scappa un'altra risatina, "Affare fatto... Comunque, per una che era sotto l'effetto dell'henbane, hai fatto davvero una bella voce da Dio.", la sua andatura è ancora traballante e insicura.

"Come sarebbe a dire?", _oh Xena, per piacere non ti ci mettere anche tu adesso!_ "La tua imitazione della voce di Dio! Non era male, anche se avresti potuto avere più tempismo... Anteus stava per rimetterci un braccio." _Hah! Come se fosse colpa mia, se a lei piace tanto giocare col suo Chakram!_ "Aspetta! Stai dicendo che l'hai sentita anche tu? La voce! E io che pensavo fosse l'henbane!", esclamo quando realizzo in ritardo l'importanza di ciò che ha appena detto, "Molto divertente... Comunque, non ce l'avremmo mai fatta se ci avessi messo di più a prendere quell'aggeggio per parlare forte.", _l'aggeggio per parlare forte? Ah già! Quello!_ "Beh, è solo che… io non l'ho mai preso quell'aggeggio per parlare forte! Cioè, ci ho provato, ce l'avevo in mano, ma poi mi è scivolato!", le confesso con una nota di dubbio nella voce... cerco di ricordarmi com'è che sono andate precisamente le cose, ma... non me lo ricordo mica!

"Non può essere... dai... andiamo... Se non sei stata tu allora chi è sta…?", lo sguardo di Xena si sposta dalla mia figura verso il cielo ed io non posso far altro che imitarla. Poi il mondo intorno a me comincia a girare vorticosamente e sento la presa sicura della principessa che mi sostiene.

"Woah, vacci piano, Gabrielle!", "Xena... che mi succede? Pensavo che l'effetto della droga stesse passando.", mi domanda con voce smarrita. "Gabrielle, ti sei divorata una porzione di pane che sarebbe bastata a sfamare un'intera famiglia...", "Non è vero!", m'interrompe nel tentativo di difendersi, "Gabrielle!", la riprendo severa, "Non lo faccio più! Te lo giuro! Non rimandarmi a casa!", la sua supplica senza senso mi fa sorridere di tenerezza. La guido verso una roccia sulla quale possa sedersi e mi accuccio davanti a lei, "Gabrielle, nessuno vuole rimandarti a casa, quello che voglio dire è che... vista la quantità di pane che hai ingerito...", nonostante il mio tono bonario, la sua espressione si fa sempre più colpevole, "...probabilmente ci vorranno diverse ore, prima che il tuo corpo se ne liberi completamente... avrai alti e bassi ancora per un po'.", le spiego divertita dal suo sforzo di dare un senso logico alle mie parole, nel suo stato confusionale. "Coraggio, troviamo un posto tranquillo dove passare la notte, che ne dici?", la sprono alzandomi e tendendole la mano. Dopo aver valutato il mio invito come se fosse una questione di estrema importanza, la vedo con stupore scuotere il capo, mentre si lascia scivolare giù dalla roccia, nel tentativo di coricarsi sul prato. "No, no, no, no... Gabrielle...", la tiro sù di peso, "Perché, qui non va bene?", protesta con voce esausta. _Zeus! Che pazienza!_ "Coraggio, bardo, camminiamo un po', eh? Ti farà bene!", le mie parole per lei adesso sono solo un fastidio che disturba il suo sonno. Mentre la sostengo con un braccio intorno alla vita, facendo più fatica di quanta potrei farne a sollevare un bestione della stazza di Draco, le tasto la fronte. Non sorpresa dal fatto che sia gelata e imperlata di sudore, mi arrendo all'evidenza che non c'è modo di tenerla attiva, in questo momento. "Argo, giù.", ordino alla mia fedele giumenta.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Non è facile stare in sella con una persona priva di sensi tra le braccia. Dopo un'ora di cammino, il dolore alla parte inferiore della schiena sta diventando quasi insostenibile, anche per una guerriera come me, anche se quella persona priva di sensi sei tu, piccolo bardo, e ti terrei tra le mie braccia molto più tempo di quanto sono disposta ad ammettere.

La tua testa dondola appena, appoggiata alla mia spalla, sembri così serena, poso delicatamente la mia guancia sulla tua fronte e con sollievo noto che hai ripreso un po' di calore. Il contatto mi provoca un vuoto alla bocca dello stomaco. Ti cacci sempre nei guai, ragazzina, mi farai venire i capelli bianchi prima del tempo! Sai che c'è? Non m'importa nulla neanche dei capelli bianchi. Un lieve lamento mi risveglia dai miei pensieri insensati e ti osservo mentre tenti di aprire gli occhi, ancora confusa. "Hey, dormigliona...", sussurro con premura, immaginando che tu sia ancora sensibile ai rumori. Le tue palpebre tremano senza controllo per qualche attimo, nel tentativo di mettere a fuoco il mio sorriso per te. Sollevi un braccio e le tue dita mi sfiorano il viso, quando mi riconosci, anche gli angoli della tua bocca s'incurvano all'insù. _Sei tu, quella bellissima, Gabrielle, dentro e fuori!_ "Xena...", "Sono qui Gabrielle.", ti rassicuro. "La terra trema?", nella tua voce c'è una nota di paura. "Oh no, siamo su Argo.", per un attimo non ho realizzato cosa intendessi dire, fermo l'animale e mollo le redini, per sostenerti mentre recupero la borraccia, "Coraggio, bevi un pochino.", il tuo braccio ti ricade flaccido in grembo, un rivolo di acqua ti scende lungo il mento. Lo asciugo delicatamente con le mie dita. I tuoi occhi sono fissi sulle mie labbra ora, sento il tuo peso sulla mia spalla farsi più leggero, e prima di combinare un disastro, mi volto per riporre l'acqua e ti forzo a riposare ancora. Il senso di colpa mi travolge in un attimo, assieme ad un tumulto di altre emozioni che non ho alcuna voglia di analizzare. _Stavo quasi per lasciartelo fare, non posso crederci!_  

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_CLASH_

Sento il calore del sole sul viso e la luce che filtra dalle mie palpebre chiuse mi fa strizzare gli occhi.

_CLASH_

La brace scricchiola poco lontano... il caldo peso delle coperte addosso mi fa sentire protetta.

_CLASH_

Il rumore della guerriera che affila la sua spada mi fa sentire protetta. 

_CLASH_

Inspiro profondamente, distendo i muscoli stranamente deboli e finalmente mi decido a vedere cosa mi circonda.

"Buongiorno?", mi accoglie con un sorriso interrogativo dall'altra parte del focolare ormai esaurito. "Dove siamo?", biascico con voce più impastata del solito. "In un posto tranquillo.", il tono di Xena è frizzante e sereno. Ripone la sua spada nel fodero e si avvicina con la borraccia. "Ti senti meglio?", mi domanda senza particolare enfasi, invitandomi con un gesto esaustivo a bere. "Uhm... meglio rispetto a quando?", domando confusa. Ridacchia tra sé, "Non ti ricordi niente, vero?", commenta con una strana espressione. Anche se non ho ancora risposto, cercando di fare ordine nella testa, lei mi precede, energica come sempre.

"Ah, allora mettiti comoda, vado a procurare la colazione e poi ti racconto una bella storia!", prima che possa ribattere, la lascio sola coi suoi pensieri. Perdonami bardo, se non ti racconterò tutto per filo e per segno...


	11. CAPITOLO UNDICI - TIES THAT BIND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vedi Capitolo Uno

**CAPITOLO UNDICI - TIES THAT BIND**

Il bosco intorno a noi è tranquillo, Gabrielle mi precede affondando la sua staffa nel terreno ad ogni passo, i suoi capelli ondeggiano sollecitati dai suoi movimenti spumeggianti, mentre mi elenca le similitudini di tre leggende a lei care, quella delle due querce con le radici intrecciate, quella degli uomini con quattro gambe e due teste e quella che ricordo anche io, dalla mia infanzia, quella dei due orfani in cerca della propria famiglia. Cerco di prestare attenzione a tutto ciò che dice, ma presto la mia mente si perde per tornare a quel momento in cui, tra le mie braccia, ancora sotto l'effetto della droga... insomma, avrei dovuto essere lì per prendermi cura di lei, invece stavo quasi per cedere, e non so nemmeno bene a cosa! Lei era completamente fuori di sé, ma a me cosa è preso? A che stavo pensando, per il Tartaro? _Xena, Xena… non ti ricordi già più ciò che ti ha etto Marcus?_ Mi sussurra una vocina interna.

"Xena?". _Hah! Non ci posso credere! Sono andata avanti a parlare per tutto questo tempo e lei non mi stava nemmeno ascoltando! Come parlare alle Furie!_ Argo si ferma davanti a me, che le blocco la strada, sbuffa, infastidita. _Ah ma non glie la faccio passare liscia!_ "Xena!", sbraito puntando i piedi. "Uh?!", e mi guarda come se si fosse appena svegliata! Anzi, peggio! Perché, solitamente, appena sveglia è già operativa! Le mie spalle si afflosciano in uno stato di frustrazione. "Non hai sentito una parola di quello che ho detto!". _Finalmente ho la tua completa attenzione, Principessa!_ , "Scusa Gabrielle."

La sua espressione muta all'istante nell'udire la mia risposta, si avvicina e mi posa delicatamente una mano sul ginocchio, "Xena, qualcosa non va?", mi chiede quasi sottovoce con tono preoccupato. "La testa.", invento all'istante, "Scusa ancora, è che ho un terribile mal di testa.", beh non è proprio una balla, in fondo... "Nessun problema.", mi sorride senza nessuna ombra di offesa negli occhi, la sua mano si stringe leggermente dove è posata, in un gesto di conforto, poi mi lascia andare, riprendendo il cammino di fianco ad Argo, "Possiamo anche stare in silenzio, sai… magari starai meglio.", mi consola con naturalezza. Come ho fatto a pensare a lei in quel modo? Cos'è, ho assorbito da lei l'effetto dell'henbane al solo contatto fisico? L'assurdità del pensiero mi rende ancora più frustrata! Se continuo così il mal di testa mi verrà sicuramente! Basta Xena! Dacci un taglio! Quando ho iniziato a pensare a lei in quel modo? _Marcus lo sapeva già._

"Aiuto! Aiuto!", fermo all'istante il cavallo e tendo un braccio verso il bardo, che senza esitazione salta dietro di me con agilità. Sprono Argo in direzione delle grida di aiuto.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mi fa male vedere Xena rigettare così il padre, chiaramente non crede ad una sola parola di ciò che l'uomo le ha raccontato, anche se sa che sul cavallo non ha mentito, non crede sia suo padre e non lo vuole tra i piedi. Vorrei poter fare qualcosa per aiutarla, vorrei che desse una possibilità a sé stessa e ad Atrius, ma queste giovani devono tornare a casa, Xena conta su di me per questa missione. Finalmente ho scoperto cosa turba Rhea, forse dovrei raccontarle di quando Xena ha salvato me, visto che ero nella sua stessa posizione.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ciò che è appena successo con Atrius mi ha profondamente turbata, prima il suo discorso e poi l'uccisione di quell'uomo! Sono molto confusa, al momento, ho provato una serie di sensazioni sgradevoli a cui non so dare una precisa cronologia, ma so che non sono iniziate quando che l'ho visto uccidere. È che quello che mi ha detto mi ha fatto riflettere sul fatto che forse dovrei farmi da parte per far sì che possa passare un po' di tempo con Xena. Non mi piace il pensiero di allontanarmi da lei. Forse è presuntuoso da parte mia, ma sento che la mia presenza le dà stabilità, la tiene lontana... dal suo passato? Dovrei fidarmi di lei, ma un pensiero simile non si sposa bene con la fiducia, suppongo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lo sguardo malvagio che hai negli occhi mi ferisce nell'anima come se mi colpissi a morte con la spada, che adesso impugni contro di me e questa gente. Non posso impedire alle lacrime di riempire i miei occhi in questo momento, non è la paura di morire, non è la paura di te. È la paura _per te_. È il dolore di vedere coi miei occhi quella che eri anni fa, il vuoto nella profondità dei tuoi bellissimi occhi blu. È vedere che mi guardi e _non mi riconosci_ , non riconosci il nostro passato, non è come quando mi colpisti mentre ti tenevano reclusa, quello fu un riflesso involontario. "Mettila giù, Xena.", forzo un tono di calma ed equilibrio nella mia voce, che in questo momento non mi appartengono, ma l'affetto che provo per la Xena che conosco mi sostengono, non voglio perderti. 

"Hanno ucciso mio padre.", nemmeno io ti riconosco, adesso, nel modo in cui mi guardi, nel modo e nel tono in cui mi parli, lo shock è quasi insostenibile. "Adesso moriranno anche loro. Levati dai piedi.", "No! Guardami!", ti ordino puntandoti il forcone di legno alla gola. "Sto affrontando un guerriero assassino, proprio come tu facesti con Draco! Solo che questa volta il tiranno sei tu!". Le tue forti braccia afferrano l'attrezzo e mi scaraventi lontano per farti strada verso la gente del villaggio. Non ho mai pensato che avrei potuto batterti, ma devo provare a fermarti a tutti i costi, la rabbia s'impossessa di me e con tutta la forza che ho, ti frantumo la mia arma sulla schiena, se dovessi morire per averci provato, la cosa che più mi addolora è cosa ne sarebbe di te.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Gabrielle... voglio che tu capisca una cosa.", mi avvicino a te, sollevata che tu sia di nuovo serena in presenza mia. "Abbiamo entrambe una famiglia in cui siamo nate. Ma a volte le famiglie cambiano e dobbiamo costruircene una nostra. Per me il nostro legame è più profondo di qualsiasi legame di sangue.", vorrei solo essere meno pietrificata mentre le parole mi escono di bocca, ma temo che se mi lasciassi andare, non riuscirei a non piangere, e la principessa guerriera non piange. Specialmente davanti a tutta questa gente.


	12. CAPITOLO DODICI - THE GREATER GOOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vedi Capitolo Uno

**CAPITOLO DODICI - THE GREATER GOOD**

Il ghigno sul tuo viso, più che minaccioso, lo chiamerei estremamente divertente, se non fosse che stai facendo volteggiare abilmente la tua staffa un po' troppo vicino al mio cavallo. Devo ammettere che hai acquistato una sorprendente padronanza con la tua arma amazzone. Ma in questo momento sei troppo esaltata da te stessa, lo capisco dalla tensione dei tuoi muscoli, lo vedo da come respiri, meglio mettere fine alla cosa, prima che tu ti faccia prendere dalla 'foga della battaglia'. Il mio fischio è sufficiente perché Argo capisca che può intervenire, un calcio delle sue potenti zampe ti strappa la staffa dalle mani, che dopo vari volteggi in aria, finisce dritta nel mio pugno. Inutile che tu avanzi la scusa che hai bisogno di esercitarti, ragazzina, non vicino al mio cavallo! "È che ad Argo non piaccio.", certo, ragazzina, se ti eserciti nelle sue vicinanze e la punti come bersaglio… "A volte devi essere paziente con le cose che ti danno fastidio.", dico mentre accarezzo il muso della giumenta. "Oh ma non ho detto che mi dà fastidio.", si affretta a rispondermi il bardo. La squadro da capo a piedi, mascherando il divertimento con una faccia severa, "Non stavo mica parlando con te.", Argo mi dà manforte con un bel nitrito e a Gabrielle non resta che accettare la sconfitta verbale. "Sii carina.", sussurro alla mia bestia e dopo aver dato istruzioni a Gabrielle, le affido l'animale e mi allontano.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hah, se non fosse che è nel pieno di una battaglia comincerei a saltellare su e giù per la sua brillante idea! È la prima volta che la vedo fare una mossa simile! Dei! È stata spettacolare! Ce li aveva tutti intorno, dieci, venti brutti ceffi, ma la mia guerriera ha allargato le braccia, serrato i pugni ed ha cominciato a roteare su sé stessa, come se fosse un Chakram vivente! Li ha atterrati tutti! Uno dopo l'altro! Bam, bam bam! Ad una velocità impressionante! Ben fatto, Xena! Ora, con la spada in pugno, quel prepotente e bruto di Talmadeus non ha scampo! Hah, Xena a volte è un po' perfida coi suoi avversari, le piace giocare con la sua preda, prolunga la battaglia di proposito, adora stare sul campo di battaglia, e io adoro guardarla combattere, emana quasi una luce, mentre si muove fluida e brandisce la sua arma, come se fosse un'estensione del suo corpo, più che un attrezzo forgiato da mani esperte… Sì però dai, Xena… adesso dacci un taglio, non mi sembra il caso di drammatizzare così tanto… dopo qualche attimo di dubbio, sento un brivido corrermi lungo la schiena, qualcosa non va!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Il veleno sta facendo effetto prima e più in fretta del previsto, lo sforzo della battaglia deve averlo fatto circolare più velocemente, avrei dovuto prevederlo, siano dannati gli dei! La forza nelle mie gambe è svanita del tutto ed ho la vista annebbiata, la spada mi è scivolata di mano, Talmadeus si avvicina, torreggiando su di me, brandendo la sua arma ed io sono a corto di idee! Odo Gabrielle gridare poco lontano, vorrei dirle di lasciar perdere, di allontanarsi, ma non mi ascolterebbe, forse, se lo distrae, posso ancora riprendermi e inventarmi qualcosa. "Io sono l'uomo che ha ucciso Xena!", grida fiero sopra di me il tiranno. Poi accade qualcosa che ha dell'incredibile!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Questo è stato un momento davvero stupido per tenermi nascosto qualcosa!", Gabrielle è veramente fuori di sé, e ammetto che ha assolutamente ragione, e lo sa anche lei, perché credo sia la prima volta che usa un tono tanto deciso con me, ne sono quasi impressionata. "Non sapevo quanto veleno ci fosse su quel dardo.", cerco di giustificarmi, "Non importa! Anche se ci fosse stata solo una possibilità di stare male avresti dovuto dirmelo! Potevi rimanerci!", alza il tono, frustrata da ciò che è appena accaduto. "Gabrielle… Arrabbiati dopo.", non devo avere una bella cera, perché dopo avermi osservata, cambia subito tono, consapevole del mio stato.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Vuole che cavalchi Argo, da sola, che mi presenti all'accampamento di Talmadeus fingendomi lei, in modo da far credere a lui e ai suoi uomini che Xena è in perfetta salute. Le sue pelli mi stanno larghe e mi sento buffa e goffa, mi aspetto che mi prenda in giro, ma è tutt'altro che in vena di scherzi, e non credo che sia solo perché non è in forma di per sé, prima, quando Salmoneus ci ha lasciate sole, mi ha detto che è orgogliosa di me per come ho agito quando l'ho tirata fuori dai guai, mi ha dato istruzioni su come dovrei comportarmi e mi ha detto che a nessun altro affiderebbe questo compito, che io so come si comporterebbe lei, più di chiunque altro, e che questo mi servirà per aggiustare il tiro quando avrò a che fare con Talmadeus. Credevo che sarei stata più nervosa, al pensiero di questa missione, ma indossare le pelli di Xena… c'è qualcosa di intimo in questo, è come se parte della sua presenza, della sua essenza, fossero in questi stessi abiti da battaglia, mi sostengono, mi danno coraggio. Anche il mio approccio ad Argo è diverso, più deciso, meno spaventato, la tratto come farebbe Xena… o almeno, ci provo. Adesso sono io Xena. _Coraggio, Xena, andiamo!_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Nonostante il piano di Xena abbia funzionato, lei insiste per un altro attacco diretto, al suo campo, in modo che desista completamente dal vendicarsi di Salmoneus per la truffa delle armi. Vorrei che la smettesse di pensare agli altri, ma lei mi fa capire il vero motivo per cui siamo qui, il motivo per cui viaggiamo per difendere persone da tiranni come Talmadeus, dalla persona che lei stessa era prima. Lei lo chiama Il Bene Più Grande. Mi dice di rimanere concentrata sull'obiettivo, di focalizzarmi sulla missione e cancellare dalla mia mente tutti i pensieri che potrebbero distrarmi, compresa lei, ed il fatto che potrebbe morire, non lo ha detto chiaramente, ma l'ho capito da come mi ha parlato… ma io so che alla fine andrà tutto bene. Xena starà meglio quando tornerò, l'effetto del veleno sarà svanito e lei sarà la solita di sempre, giusto?

"Gabrielle? Se dovesse succedere... voglio essere riportata a casa ed essere sepolta vicino a mio fratello Lyceus.", perdonami, ragazzina, questo non è quello che dovrei dirti dopo averti parlato di quanto sia importante la concentrazione, ma è una cosa di cui devi essere consapevole, potrei non essere qui quando tornerai. "Ora vai… sarò ancora qui quando farai ritorno."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Per il Tartaro, che cosa credevo di fare? Se solo avessi seguito alla lettera le sue istruzioni adesso non ci troveremmo in questo tremendo pasticcio. "Attaccali con il fuoco e allontanati mentre sono impegnati a non far bruciare l'accampamento.", mi aveva detto, ma io no! Io ho voluto strafare e sono piombata all'attacco su Argo! Meno male che mi ha salvata lei menando calci a destra e a manca! Ma ora siamo davvero nei guai! "Xena! Xena siamo nei pasticci!", grido entrando nel locale in tutta fretta. "Aspetta un attimo.", mi intima Salmoneus con un'espressione marmorea. "Salmoneus, levati di torno!", "Aspetta un attimo!", mi blocca per le spalle, deciso e serio come mai l'ho visto. Il silenzio intorno mi colpisce come un pugno allo stomaco. "No…", non può essere vero… ma che cos'è, uno scherzo di cattivo gusto? Mi guardo in giro e finalmente prendo coscienza delle persone del villaggio che ci circondano, sono tutte qui, Xena aveva ordinato a Salmoneus di farle ritirare tutte nelle proprie capanne. Non voglio credere a ciò che tutti mi stanno dicendo con questo silenzio. Avanzo con le gambe molli, nella direzione in cui la gente mi apre la strada, guardo ognuno di loro con una sola domanda muta, "È uno scherzo, vero?", occhi neri, marroni, blu, verdi e dei più svariati colori si abbassano non appena i miei vi si posano. Davanti a me, il giaciglio dove l'ho lasciata prima di partire per l'accampamento del tiranno. Una figura giace inerme sotto una coperta dalla fattura grezza. Deve esserci un errore, quella là sotto non può essere Xena, continuo a ripetermi, cercando ci calcolare le misure della sagoma alla quale mi sto avvicinando. Certo che è un errore, mi dico sicura, adesso alzo questo telo e certamente scoprirò che è stato solo un errore, un maledetto errore del Tartaro. La mia mano trema, il suo largo bracciale da guerra mi scivola verso la mano, le mie dita afferrano delicatamente il tessuto, mi dimentico di respirare e mi rendo conto che non la voglio alzare, questa coperta… ma devo, devo farlo. Lei lo farebbe, per me…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Il tuo viso è come congelato in un'espressione di serenità assoluta, non ci sono più sospetti a cui potersi aggrappare, sei davvero tu, la figura senza vita davanti a me. Mi inginocchio vicino al tuo ultimo giaciglio, prima che le gambe mi cedano del tutto. Il silenzio intorno a noi è qualcosa di assordante. Ignoro il doloroso nodo alla gola che mi impedisce di respirare normalmente, ignoro il martellare furioso del mio cuore nella testa, nelle orecchie, nel petto, nello stomaco. Lascia che ti osservi come non mi sono mai sentita in diritto di fare, per paura che te ne accorgessi, che fossi seccata dalla mia esagerata ammirazione. Lascia che possa conservare nel mio cuore e nella mia mente ogni più piccolo particolare del tuo viso, perché voglio poterlo ricordare per sempre. La tua pelle è ancora rosea e vellutata, i tuoi lineamenti sono perfetti, sei bellissima, Xena. _Perché mi hai lasciata sola?_ Le mie dita si posano delicate sulla tua pelle fresca, per togliere via un residuo di polvere dalla tua palpebra chiusa, il mio pugno si stringe su una ciocca dei tuoi capelli corvini. Sembri in pace, finalmente, nessun accenno di tensione sulla linea delle tue labbra ancora rosse, perfette. Mi sento così piccola di fronte a te, adesso più che mai... _che cosa dovrei fare, ora?_

Salmoneus mi fa notare la sua presenza, cerco di riprendere il controllo, mentre ricaccio le lacrime prossime a palesarsi, ti liscio la ciocca ancora nella mia mano, sistemandola ordinatamente sulla tua spalla, la guido, verso il tuo seno, continuo a giocarci, accarezzandola con tutta la premura di cui sono capace, cercando di trarne un conforto che però non arriva. Nel profondo della mia mente un'unica preghiera preme ancora, nella speranza di essere accolta dagli dei. _Per favore, svegliati_. Attendo, illudendomi... ma non accade nulla... _non accadrà, vero Xena? No... va bene, Xena... ti perdono..._ ti auguro la pace, adesso. Mi sporgo dolcemente verso di te e ti poso un bacio delicato sulla guancia, vorrei che il tempo si fermasse qui. E non ripartisse mai più. Ma il tempo non si ferma. La mia fronte si posa sulla tua, mentre una sola lacrima di sconfitta totale mi scivola giù dal viso, nascosta al mondo intero, tranne che a noi due.

Salmoneus mi mette premura, mentre ti guardo, chiedendoti risposte che non hai, che non puoi più darmi. Adesso devo pensarci io. In un secondo mi ricompongo e indosso la tua maschera. I miei ordini sono chiari e perentori, non so nemmeno da dove provengano. 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sfogo la mia rabbia su quest'albero come se potessi abbatterlo a forza di colpi di staffa, residui di corteccia mi si scagliano sul viso ad ogni carica, mi finiscono negli occhi e in bocca, mentre urlo per lo sforzo, l'ira e il dolore che mi mangiano da dentro. Dentro le tue vesti sono completamente fradicia di sudore, sento le goccioline scivolarmi sulla pancia da sotto il seno, fino a disperdersi un una piccola pozza bagnata, in un punto di contatto tra la mia e la tua pelle. Su questo, mi focalizzo, sul conforto che sento se penso ai tuoi abiti che ho indosso io, mi faccio calmare dal contatto, immaginando che tu mi stia stringendo e che in realtà le pelli che sento addosso a me siano fatte di te. Mi accascio a terra, con la schiena appoggiata al tronco che ho appena martoriato. "Devo concentrarmi... devo concentrarmi... Xena dice che devo rimanere concentrata.", sussurro a corto d'aria come un mantra. Lascio che le lacrime scendano finalmente libere, con la testa tra le mani, fino a che qualcosa mi distrae dal mio isolamento doloroso. Il calore del suo respiro e la sensazione vellutata del suo roseo muso a contatto con la mia pelle. "Oh, Argo...", le parlo, commossa dal suo gesto inaspettato. Le gratto con affetto il mento, "Siamo solo tu ed io adesso..."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Era il tuo ultimo desiderio.", mi risponde con naturalezza quando le mostro la mia riconoscenza per aver tentato di riportarmi a casa, mi sorride con calore, contenta di riavermi con sé, "Dopo tutto quello che mi hai dato e dopo tutte le volte che mi hai salvato la vita, andrei fino al Tartaro e ritorno se servisse.", mi spiega serena. "Mi sono sempre chiesta come avrei fatto, adesso so che in un modo o nell'altro tornerò a casa, un giorno. Grazie a te.", _grazie a te, ragazzina._ "Cambiamo argomento, sto diventando troppo sensibile quando si tratta di te.", mi dice con fare timido, prima di voltarsi e allontanarsi a passo deciso verso le campagne. Beh, questa è una sorpresa inaspettata. Tu sei sensibile per natura, Gabrielle, non solo quando si tratta di me... _Alt, ha detto troppo sensibile..._ "E noi questo non lo vogliamo, vero?", tento di sdrammatizzare, non so bene se a suo o a mio beneficio.

Hai proprio una gran fretta di allontanarti da questo villaggio, eh, ragazzina? Continui a precedermi di almeno dieci passi, ogni tanto rallenti l'andatura e ti vedo che con la coda dell'occhio controlli se ci sono ancora. Ma resti avanti, come se volessi nascondermi quanto tutto questo ti abbia sconvolto, sai che se iniziassimo a chiacchierare non potrai fare a meno di tirarla fuori, questa cosa e allora resti a distanza di sicurezza. "Gabrielle... stai cercando di liberarti di me?", scherzo ansimando, "No perché... ci stai riuscendo.", fingo una stanchezza che in realtà non è poi così reale, a dispetto del veleno che sto smaltendo, e mi siedo sulla prima roccia che trovo. Parliamone ragazzina, voglio raccontarti cosa mi è successo. Ti guardo tornare sui tuoi passi, non mi chiedi cosa non va, solo ti inginocchi davanti a me e mi offri dell'acqua, evitando il mio sguardo.

"So che te l'ho già detto, ma te lo ripeto... sono orgogliosa di come hai affrontato tutto.", scuoti il capo nel tentativo di farmi stare zitta. "Io ti ho sentita.", ti dico in tono dolce, mi guardi di traverso, incerta di aver udito bene. "Quando ero quasi morta, io ti ho sentita, qui dentro.", ti ripeto, premendo una mano sul mio petto, resti in silenzio, nell'attesa che continui. Aggrotto la fronte, cercando le parole più adatte a spiegare qualcosa di inspiegabile. "Non vedevo nulla, non sentivo nulla, non avevo percezione del mio corpo, né di quello che mi succedeva intorno, ma percepivo costantemente delle emozioni, e sentivo che erano le tue emozioni.", ti poso una mano sulla guancia, "le ho sentite tutte, l'incredulità, la paura, il dolore, la rabbia, lo smarrimento… lo so quanto è stata dura per te, e nonostante tutto, non ti sei fatta sopraffare... avrei tanto voluto poter fare qualcosa per te, ci ho provato, poi ad un certo punto ho sentito il tuo coraggio...", lei scoppia in lacrime improvvisamente, alza gli occhi al cielo respirando tra un singhiozzo e l'altro, la tiro verso di me e l'accolgo in un abbraccio a cui non vorrebbe arrendersi, ma poi lo fa. "Non lo fare mai più!", mi ordina con foce strozzata. "Ci proverò." Le sussurro massaggiandole i capelli fino a che si calma. "Credo di averti sentita ad un certo punto, sai?", mi dice dopo un po', tirando su col naso. "Sì?", mi scosto, per guardarla negli occhi, incuriosita. Mi racconta del suo momento di crisi e di Argo, e ad ogni parola un pezzettino di dolore viene sostituito da uno di sollievo e di speranza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La scena tra Gabrielle ed Argo non è di mia invenzione, era presente nello script e fu tagliata in fase di montaggio.


	13. CAPITOLO TREDICI - CALLISTO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vedere Capitolo Uno

**CAPITOLO TREDICI - CALLISTO**

La tua voce mi giunge melodica mentre parli con Melas, qualche passo dietro di me, non distinguo le parole che vi state scambiando, ma non mi interessano, mi basta percepire il tuo timbro vocale, per trovare un po' di conforto davanti al fuoco, le fiamme danzano colorate di arancio davanti ai miei occhi, il loro calore mi brucia il viso, dovrei allontanarmi, invece rimango ferma, un assaggio del Tartaro. Oltre il focolare, i nostri giacigli, che come ogni sera, da quando ho rischiato di morire, hai sistemato uno accanto all'altro.

_Tornai a mani vuote dalla caccia e ti trovai che stavi alimentando il fuoco appena acceso, la tensione della difficile giornata non del tutto svanita. Il mio corpo ancora provato dal veleno mi aveva rallentato i riflessi, "Dovremmo accontentarci di pane e formaggio, ragazzina.", ti informai con un accenno di scuse, mi rispondesti con un'alzata di spalle, posizionando un pentolino di acqua per il the vicino al fuoco. Mi sedetti su un tronco a porzionare le nostre provviste e ti osservai con sorpresa stendere i due giacigli vicini, ti voltasti, sentendoti osservata, quasi timorosa che avrei avuto da ridire, su quella sistemazione. In effetti, avevi ragione, avevo da ridire… mi avvicinai alzando gli occhi al cielo e scuotendo il capo e li risistemai, invertendone la posizione, "Sei tu quella che che ha sempre freddo, meglio se davanti al fuoco ci dormi tu.", ti sfuggì una risatina nervosa e sollevata, "Così va meglio.", ti rassicurai arruffandoti i capelli._

Il ricordo mi tiene lontana dal mio oscuro passato, tornato a galla grazie a Callisto. Eppure mi chiedo come tu possa volermi stare vicina, dopo oggi. Dopo Callisto. Dopo Cirra. Più ti inoltri nel mio passato più puoi vedere come sono realmente. Come puoi rimanermi accanto?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mi avvicino alla tua figura congelata davanti al fuoco, il tuo dolore, la tua vergogna, è come un alone più nero di una notte di novilunio che ti avvolge, vorrei poterlo lavare via, Xena. Sussulti, mentre ti siedo accanto, il tuo sguardo resta fisso sulle fiamme di fronte a te. "Ne vuoi parlare?", mi aspetto quasi che tu sfugga al confronto, non ti piace ricordare i tuoi giorni da tiranno, non posso certo darti torto. Invece mi racconti come andò, un falso sorriso a mascherare il tuo disagio, la tua colpa, in quanto a capo dell'armata che provocò quello che fu comunque un terribile incidente, l'unica volta in cui ti sei resa in qualche modo responsabile della morte di donne e bambini. La notte in cui desti vita a Callisto. Il tuo tono di voce è contenuto, sommesso. Una lacrima ti scivola lungo la guancia, hai provato a trattenerla, ma lei è sfuggita al tuo controllo, proprio come il fuoco che divampò violento quella notte. Evidentemente Callisto era tra loro, e adesso farà di tutto per avere la sua vendetta. Sono quasi sorpresa quando mi dici che non la biasimi. "Qualcuno deve dire No a questa brama di vendetta.", il mio tono si fa deciso a queste parole, mi sporgo verso di te, invado di proposito il tuo spazio, cerco il tuo sguardo. Ma i tuoi occhi rimangono fedeli alle fiamme, "È così difficile.", mi rispondi in tono duro e stanco. "Tu l'hai fatto! Quando il tuo villaggio fu distrutto, fosti contagiata dalla sete di sangue, ma l'hai superata!", ad ogni parola che esce dalla mia bocca la mia voce si addolcisce, cercando di trasmetterti un conforto che non accetti. "Sono stata fortunata, ho visto cosa sarei diventata e sono stata in grado di cambiare. Ma se accadesse qualcosa a mia madre, o a Hercules, o a te…", il tuo sguardo incrocia il mio per un attimo, ma quello che stai per dire t'impedisce di sostenerlo oltre.

"Potrei fare lo stesso.", ti confesso, vinta dall'amara verità. "No!", ti opponi, la tua spalla preme contro la mia, con forza, "No, guardami.", Gabrielle perché tanto impegno? Va bene, ti guardo, cercando di capire perché non ti arrendi, perché continui a seguirmi, io non me lo so spiegare. "Promettimelo.", gli occhi mi si riempiono di lacrime senza che nemmeno me ne renda conto, metre guardo i tuoi brillare dello stesso dolore. "Se mi dovesse succedere qualcosa, tu non diventerai un mostro.", la tua voce trema strozzata, io sono già un mostro, Gabrielle... "C'è solo un modo per interrompere questo ciclo di odio ed è attraverso l'amore… e il perdono…", ridiamo e piangiamo contemporaneamente, vinte da una serie di emozioni troppo grandi e inspiegabili per essere contenute. "Non cambiare mai Gabrielle, mi piaci proprio così come sei.", ti confesso attirandoti a me e posando la mia guancia sulla tua fronte. Ma non riesco più di tanto a sostenere questo momento di intimità, non me ne sento per niente degna.

"Va' a dormire un po'.", il tuo tono premuroso, le tue parole comunque dure, in un momento come questo. "No, promettimelo.", sono di nuovo sull'orlo del pianto ma non te la dò vinta questa volta Xena, non sei più sola, per il Tartaro! E finalmente la tua promessa arriva, sommessa, lieve, dolcissima… il dolore e il sollievo ci scorrono lungo il viso, lo sguardo silenzioso che ci scambiamo è più intimo di un bacio, le mie dita si posano delicate sulla tua pelle a portare via il dolore, forse ho rotto l'incantesimo, ti volti, quasi infastidita dal mio gesto, insisti, perché vada a riposare, ed io insisto perché tu venga con me, non c'è ragione di rimanere ancora sveglie. Non voglio lasciarti da sola qui a pensare al passato. Prendimi la mano, Xena…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Il tuo profilo si colora dell'ambra riflessa dal fuoco alle mie spalle, luci ed ombre danzano vivaci sulla tua pelle. Guardi le stelle, il dialogo di poco fa ancora aleggia tra noi due. Puoi sentire il mio sguardo su di te, proprio come io posso sentire il rimuginare dei tuoi pensieri più neri. Fai finta di nulla, sperando che io desista, è come un duello silenzioso a chi cede prima. In una qualsiasi altra occasione ti saresti già ribellata, ma stanotte no, stanotte sei arrendevole, quasi come se la stessi subendo, questa mia 'invasione'. Osservo il tuo torace che si alza e si abbassa a ritmo regolare e quasi senza accorgermene, pian piano il mio respiro si sincronizza con il tuo.

Percepisco la tua preoccupazione per me, avrei dovuto saperlo che cercare di ignorarla non avrebbe funzionato, in una notte come questa. Mi volto sconfitta verso di te, mi sorridi... di quel sorriso che appartiene solo a me, di quel sorriso che non ti ho mai vista indossare per nessun altro... o forse, è solo una mia insensata fantasia... sei così bella, così innocente, così pura... cosa ci fai accanto ad un Mostro come me? Perché continui a seguirmi? Io non ho niente da offrirti, a parte la mia protezione... e se un giorno non riuscissi a proteggerti? La mia vita è circondata di violenza, sangue, morte, distruzione... "Parlami...", m'implori interrompendo il circolo vizioso delle mie angosce, e in un attimo i miei occhi si riempiono nuovamente di lacrime che non avevo previsto e che non riesco a contenere. La gola mi brucia per lo sforzo, ma tutto è vano. Il palmo caldo della tua mano si posa delicato sulla mia guancia e sento che ti avvicini a me. Aspetti in silenzio, asciugandomi il viso con le dita, cercando ti vincere una curiosa gara di velocità contro l'acqua e il sale che scorrono troppo veloci. Allora mi attiri ancora più vicino accogliendomi in un caldo abbraccio. Un singhiozzo strozzato mi sfugge involontario. Le tue braccia mi tengono come se potessi sfuggirti da un momento all'altro. "Parlami, Xena... per favore.", mi sussurri mentre sento il tuo caldo respiro vicino all'orecchio. "Io non ti merito.", tutto quello che mi esce in tono freddo, mentre mi irrigidisco tra le tue braccia. "No! Guardami!", la tua voce è quasi rabbiosa, mentre mi allontani spingendomi per le spalle, poi le tue mani di nuovo sul mio viso, decise. "Guardami!", ripeti senza fiato, i tuoi occhi fermi sui miei. "Se solo tu potessi vederti attraverso i miei occhi..."

"Vedresti la persona forte, determinata, coraggiosa, compassionevole, divertente, intelligente, che vedo io!", ma il tuo sguardo è perso, non credi ad una parola di ciò che ti sto dicendo... "Una persona straordinaria, che ha visto il Tartaro ed ha avuto la forza, il coraggio, l'umiltà di tornare indietro...", "Come puoi anche solo guardarmi, sapendo le cose orribili che ho fatto?", ti opponi. Ti scuoto, avvicinandomi così tanto al tuo viso che posso sentire il tuo respiro frenetico di rabbia. "Basta! Io vedo ciò che sei oggi, nonostante... o forse anche grazie a ciò che eri ieri, Xena... vedo ogni giorno un pezzettino in più della tua trasformazione e non hai idea di quanto mi renda felice e orgogliosa assistere a questo spettacolo! Non provarci nemmeno a dirmi che tutto questo non ha valore, perché è la cosa più straordinaria di cui si possa essere testimoni! Mi rende piena di orgoglio e amore e rispetto per te! Io non ho paura del tuo passato! Non permettergli di ostacolare la persona che sei adesso, altrimenti, quella parte di te, avrà vinto! Allora, qual è il punto in ciò che facciamo oggi, io e te, insieme?", prima che me ne renda pienamente conto, quasi a santificare e sigillare ciò che ho appena detto, in un movimento istintivo e naturale che non posso evitare, avvicino le mie labbra alle tue e vi poso un bacio delicato, nell'assurda speranza che questo possa dimostrarti quanto sento ciò che dico. Le tue lacrime mi bagnano il viso, s'insinuano tra le nostre labbra ancora unite in un bacio che vuol dire tutto e non vuol dire niente, semplicemente è quello che deve essere, in un momento come questo.

Dovrei allontanarti da me, ragazzina, dovrei proteggerti da me, ma non riesco ad oppormi alle tue morbide labbra, a tutto il calore e l'amore che mi fai sentire in questo istante. Credevo di essere io a proteggere te, ma sei tu che mi tieni al sicuro dal mio lato oscuro, costantemente. Così ti lascio fare finché non sei tu a interrompere il contatto, baci via le lacrime sulle mie guance, le asciughi con le tue mani, finché ne rimane traccia soltanto nel gonfiore dei miei occhi. "Il passo più grande, coraggioso e difficile che tu potessi fare, per cambiare, lo hai già fatto, Xena... non tornare indietro, per niente e per nessuno, o sarà tutto vano...", io vorrei dirti qualcosa, ma sono completamente muta, stanca, passiva. Sento che comprendi, però, mi avvolgi nel tuo abbraccio sicuro, sussurrandomi di dormire, sento che mi tiri la coperta fin sul collo e mi lascio cullare dai tuoi respiri e dalle tue lievi carezze sulla schiena. Chiudo gli occhi e piano piano la mia anima si placa e anche se non lo credevo possibile, mi addormento serena.

 


	14. CAPITOLO QUATTORDICI - DEATH MASK

**CAPITOLO QUATTORDICI - DEATH MASK**

"Xena?", ha gli occhi chiusi, il mio bardo, mentre fa danzare la sua staffa con movimenti lenti e armoniosi, seguendo con religiosa condotta tutte le mosse che ha voluto che le insegnassi, lamentandosi del fatto che Eponin l'avesse introdotta solo alle basi del combattimento con l'arma da lei scelta. "Gabrielle, è ora di andare." La informo gettando l'acqua sulle braci ancora calde. Una nuvola di vapore mi ostacola la sua vista per qualche attimo, ma faccio in tempo a scorgere una nota di disappunto nel suo linguaggio corporeo e mi scappa una risatina divertita. "Mi hai fatto perdere la concentrazione!", protesta, "Come puoi pretendere che impari a fermare le frecce come fai tu, se ogni volta che provo a concentrarmi diventi più laboriosa di una formica operaia, vaghi per tutto l'accampamento spostando cose a destra e a manca e mi metti fretta!", ok... la ragazzina si è svegliata col piede sbagliato! Emetto un sospiro più grave del solito, mentre marcio nella sua direzione con una postura a metà tra l'annoiato e il minaccioso, appena percepisce la pesantezza dei miei passi, spalanca finalmente gli occhi e leggo una nota di timore in quelle due pozze verde smeraldo. Sopprimo una risata a fatica, fermandomi proprio di fronte a lei. "Allora, primo, ti ho già detto giorni fa che devi smettere di provarci, è una reazione istintiva.", la informo in tono divertito alzando il pollice della mano in un gesto che ha un ché di teatrale.

_Era stata una sorpresa anche per me, quando qualche giorno prima, aveva alzato la sua staffa e bloccato una freccia diretta proprio al mio fianco. Una freccia che non avevo 'sentito'... già... perché proprio mentre si parlava di prendere frecce al volo, la mia mente stava ancora ripensando a quel bacio... Mi sono accorta troppo tardi che qualcosa non andava e se non fosse stato per la sua prontezza... beh... ad ogni modo... Ecco perché cerco di tenermi più occupata del solito, ultimamente... perché mi distraggo più facilmente del solito! E questo non deve accadere. Per la mia sicurezza, e soprattutto per la sua. Ma posso dirle: 'Gabrielle, sei tu che mi distrai?', no! Lei non fa nulla di sbagliato. E così... lei si concentra sui suoi movimenti del Tartaro, e io mi concentro a tenermi occupata. Non c'è nulla a cui ripensare. Era un momento difficile per me e lei si stava solo prendendo cura della mia anima... se mai io ne abbia davvero una... Mi vuole bene e nel suo bisogno di essermi d'appoggio, è successo. Non per niente, non ne abbiamo mai più parlato. Non vuol dire nulla, per nessuna delle due. Fine della discussione!_

Scuoto il capo per riprendere il filo del discorso, mi sono persa di nuovo, dannazione... "Secondo, sbaglio o eravamo d'accordo che saremmo ripartite stamattina?", l'indice si è unito al pollice, mentre la guardo con un sopracciglio alzato, con la staffa in appoggiata al proprio corpo, affonda entrambi i pugni sui fianchi, "Hah, come se chiedessi il mio parere!", la sento borbottare tra sé, pondero un attimo quello che è appena giunto alle mie orecchie... lasciamo correre, riprendo a parlare, "Ti metti a giocare con la tua staffa, a me tocca disfare il campo e caricare tutto da sola, e oltretutto ti lamenti che non ti faccio concentrare?", solo una luna fa se la sarebbe presa a morte per questa mia commediola da quattro denari, ma ultimamente ha imparato a capire meglio il mio modo di esprimermi, le bastano poche parole e pochi gesti per 'sentire' se sto scherzando o se sto facendo sul serio. È più attenta anche quando viaggiamo, capisce quando qualcosa non mi torna ed è pronta a reggermi il gioco, proprio come il giorno in cui abbiamo incontrato Toris, nel bosco.

_Come si fa a non essere rapiti dal suo modo di narrare storie? Era tutta presa a raccontarmi come aveva bloccato quella freccia, come se io non fossi stata lì con lei. Le sue espressioni, i suoi movimenti enfatizzati, le emozioni che trasparivano dai suoi bellissimi occhi, perdevo costantemente l'attenzione su quello che ci succedeva intorno, ricordo di essere scesa da Argo e di essermi imposta di stringere più saldamente del solito le redini, solo per ricordarmi di stare attenta all'ambiente attorno a noi. Poi ho captato qualcosa, un attimo dopo lei mi ha guardata, e ci siamo capite, è stata lei che ha cominciato a parlarmi in codice, per capire cosa stava succedendo e darmi il tempo di valutare la situazione. Se ci ripenso adesso, sapendo che è stata la prima volta, Dei, è stato un momento unico, a dispetto del potenziale pericolo che si parava di fronte a noi._

"Non stavo giocando con la mia staffa!", protesta scoppiando in una risata fragorosa, il suo braccio si leva verso di me, nel tentativo di cogliermi di sorpresa e colpirmi la spalla con un pugno, stavolta, però non ho la guardia abbassata e la blocco a poca distanza dal suo obiettivo, stringendo la mia mano sul suo polso, alza gli occhi al cielo in un gesto di frustrazione, sbuffa sonoramente e si sottrae alla mia presa, infastidita dalla sconfitta. Questo spettacolo unico non può far altro che provocarmi un'altra risata, piena di calore e affetto per lei. È vero, quell'episodio non ha voluto dire nulla, ma ha voluto dire tutto, in quel momento. Non c'è nulla di cui parlare, tuttavia... Ah... basta Xena! "Basta giocare, andiamo, ragazzina!", la incoraggio con una pacca sulla spalla, salgo sulla mia fedele giumenta, prendo le redini e faccio due giri stretti attorno alla mia mano... tanto per essere sicura, ecco.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Gabrielle?", alzo lo sguardo nella sua direzione, senza preoccuparmi di risponderle verbalmente, mi sorride dall'alto della sua sella e sento che ha qualcosa d'importante da dirmi. Spero che non voglia parlare di quella notte. Non so ancora cosa mi sia preso, per il Tartaro, io volevo solo esserle di conforto, non avrei dovuto approfittarmi del suo stato emotivo, mi ha sconvolta vederla così fragile, è stato qualcosa che ho fatto senza rendermi conto, senza pensare! Avrei dovuto chiederle scusa, dovrei chiederle scusa, forse... Ma... oh Zeus! Era solo un bacio di conforto! Di che cosa dovrei mai scusarmi? Hah, che confusione! "Gabrielle!", ecco... non ho sentito nulla di quello che mi ha detto, bella figura, Gabs, hah, e tu vorresti prendere le frecce al volo! Complimenti! "Scusa, Xena, stavo pensando a una cosa...", "Non hai sentito nulla di quello che ti ho detto?", è divertita, meno male! Alza gli occhi al cielo e prende fiato, "Ricordi quando abbiamo incontrato Toris?", "Certo.", strizzo un occhio per pararmi dalla luce del sole, che filtra dai rami degli alberi proprio alle sue spalle, "Hai capito il mio linguaggio prima che potessi avvertirti, hai fatto in modo che ti dicessi cosa stava accadendo intorno a noi, senza destare alcun sospetto ad orecchie estranee, sei stata molto, molto brava.", ad ogni sua parola sento le mie labbra che si allargano sempre di più in un sorriso orgoglioso, "Mi ero dimenticata di dirtelo prima.", aggiunge addolcendo il tono. "Beh, grazie, ho un buon istruttore...", rispondo, meravigliandomi del mio stesso imbarazzo e sentendomi avvampare le guance. Una piccola stretta dei talloni sui fianchi di Argo e riprendiamo la marcia, "Grazie a te.", risponde con referenza, "Per cosa?", adesso sono confusa. "Per averci forzato a confrontarci.", "Hah, siete così testardi, voi due! Non è stata una passeggiata, sai?!", la informo guardandola di sottecchi.

_Non posso che farmi un'altra sonora risata, ripensando a quel giorno al campo, io e Toris ci guardavamo in cagnesco e ci studiavamo a vicenda, e lei davanti al fuoco ad arrostire una pernice, che cercava in tutti modi di farci fare una conversazione tra fratelli, peccato che la monopolizzava lei, la conversazione, come fa sempre, del resto, "Lila ed io di qui, Lila e di quà...", al momento ero troppo infuriata con Toris per essersi messo alle dipendenze di Cortese, per rendermi conto della comicità di quella situazione, ma a ripensarci adesso era davvero esilarante! Ma quando si è opposta al mio tentativo di allontanarla dal pericolo, oh Zeus! In quell'occasione, il mio bardo, è stata ridicolosamente imbarazzante, ricordo ogni parola che le è uscita di bocca, ricordo il tono, ricordo il suo linguaggio del corpo..._

_"Oh no! No, no... questo è il tuo modo per dirmi 'Gabrielle, è troppo pericoloso starmi intorno in questo momento.'. Beh, ti è mai passato per la testa che non c'è mai un momento sicuro per starti intorno? Ora, quel villaggio non ha bisogno di me, ma tu potresti, e io vengo con te! Ora, se non c'è altro, farò un po' di pratica con la mia staffa. Fine della discussione. Mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto assistere a questa scenata, Toris.', oh Dei! Non hai idea della fatica che ho fatto per non ridere, perché in quel momento sarebbe stato come mancarti di rispetto, ma eri così... sembravi proprio una mogli... Ok, Xena, BASTA! Stringi queste redini del Tartaro e falla finita per tutti gli dei dell'Olimpo!_


	15. CAPITOLO QUINDICI - IS THERE A DOCTOR IN THE HOUSE? Pt.1

**CAPITOLO QUINDICI - IS THERE A DOCTOR IN THE HOUSE? Pt.1**

Il tempio è immerso nella confusione più totale, Galeno, con quel suo ridicolo bastone, blatera rivolto ai suoi dei, pregandoli di miracolare la moltitudine di feriti più o meno gravi che agonizzano ovunque posi il mio sguardo. Hippocrates mi segue come un cagnolino, ma almeno è pronto a fare ciò che gli ordino e si rende utile. Gabrielle... sono davvero fiera di lei. Non ha fatto una piega quando le ho chiesto di assistermi con quel soldato ferito da una freccia al collo, c'era sangue ovunque, la situazione era critica, ma appena l'ho chiamata, era al mio fianco a seguire le mie istruzioni, come se mi assistesse da sempre in emergenze simili. Le è capitato varie volte di dovermi ricucire, certo, ma non aveva mai visto ferite tanto gravi. Dopo lo scempio che abbiamo visto questa mattina nella foresta, non credevo fosse pronta a questo, e invece... invece abbiamo lavorato fianco a fianco come se fossimo una sola persona. Ogni tanto alzo gli occhi dal malato che sto assistendo e la guardo mentre sutura la spalla del generale Marmax, e dalle sue espressioni, sono certa che gli stia raccontando una storia.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Una nuova ondata di feriti irrompe nel tempio e subito la guerriera mi chiama in suo aiuto. C'è poco tempo per pensare, è così concentrata... così sicura, decisa e precisa, nelle istruzioni che dà a me e a tutti quelli che ci aiutano! Quante ne deve aver viste nei suoi anni oscuri! Lei è quel cacciatore trasformato in cervo da Artemis, ma ancora non ha conosciuto la pace del cervo. Eppure, ce la mette tutta, per rimediare a tutto il male che ha fatto. Spero che un giorno trovi quella pace dentro di sé...

Ho lottato con tutte le mie forze per salvare la vita a quest'uomo, lo guardo, con le lacrime agli occhi, sperando che si risvegli. Se solo Galeno non avesse interrotto Xena, obbligandola a difendere ciò che stava facendo, forse questo soldato sarebbe ancora vivo. Eppure... la sento affermare che non ce l'ha fatta per aver perso troppo sangue. Mi allontano dalla scena, colta dal peso di questa giornata terribile, la stanchezza accumulata mi crolla sulle spalle in un istante. Pochi attimi dopo, la mia migliore amica si avvicina, per offrirmi un conforto troppo breve, prima di tornare ad aiutare. Il suo tocco sul mio braccio calma il mio animo confuso e so che ha ragione, quando dice che devo abituarmi a tutto questo. Ma poi mi spedisce da Democritus, il bamboccione che ha una cotta per me, hah, nemmeno mi conosce! So che lo ha fatto per distrarmi e darmi un po' di respiro da ciò che è appena successo, per proteggermi da tutta la morte che ci circonda qui dentro, ma se quello continua a fissarmi con quegli occhi da pesce lesso io...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Gabrielle... tranquilla... tranquilla... sei al sicuro qui...", la confusione più totale vortica nella mia testa strappando e portandosi dietro ogni goccia del mio sangue, sento il mio corpo molle come mai prima d'ora, mentre sono inginocchiata accanto a lei, entrambe sotto shock, lei per le ferite, io nel vederla così agonizzante. Che ci faceva fuori dal tempio? Chi le ha permesso di uscire? Dove stavo in quel momento? Perché non mi sono accorta che non era più nei paraggi? Zeus! Perché le ho fatto attraversare questa dannata zona di guerra? Perché non siamo andate a sud come mi aveva suggerito? Perché non le dò mai ascolto? E lei che boccheggia, c'è sangue sul suo pallido viso, c'è sangue sui suoi vestiti, i suoi morbidi capelli mi rimangono appiccicati alle dita da quanto ne sono intrisi! Oh Gabrielle, che ti hanno fatto? Che ti ho fatto? "Gabrielle! Mi dispiace, Xena, non sono riuscito a trattenerla!", la voce di Democritus mi fa arricciare le labbra di disgusto e rabbia. Chiudo gli occhi, immaginandomi di afferrarlo stringendo le mie dita sul suo collo e schiacciarlo con tutta la forza che ho contro la parete del tempio, per impormi di non farlo sul serio. Devo riprendere il controllo, il mio bardo ha bisogno di me, uno, due, tre profondi respiri e il vortice malato dentro me si placa. La persona vicino a me non è Gabrielle, è una persona qualunque, ferita, che ha bisogno della mia assistenza. "Democritus, vieni qui e aiutami." Il mio tono è tornato calmo, concentrato. Lei ha bisogno di me, non posso permettere alle emozioni d'interferire.

__"Avrebbe dovuto colpirlo un pollice più in basso, l'avrebbe ucciso."  
"Lo sapeva, ecco perché è ancora vivo."  
"Mi stai dicendo che avrebbe preferito morire, piuttosto che ammazzare un uomo che nemmeno conosce?"  
"Gabrielle segue il suo codice. E il suo codice non include l'uccidere."  
"Come ho detto prima, una ragazza come lei non avrebbe dovuto essere portata in una zona di guerra." 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Democritus colpito da una freccia, Galeno che mi supplica di aiutarlo, Hippocrates che parla di morte ed io che non posso che guardare il mio bardo immobile, priva di sensi, e mi rimbombano in testa le parole di Ephiny... _'Non perderò anche lei'._ No, Ephiny, sono io che non la perderò! Torno al suo fianco, mi inginocchio con deferenza, le accarezzo i capelli, le parlo con una calma che non mi appartiene, non ora, ma reprimo la paura e nella mia voce sento un ché di falso... "Sai, se potessi tornare indietro, ti porterei a sud...", una risatina che non so nemmeno da dove mi viene, che non mi è di conforto e non le è di aiuto. Me ne rendo conto e le lacrime si affacciano pericolose, "Mi dispiace così tanto...", "Se la caverà.", Marmax s'intromette. "Avevi ragione, non avrei dovuto portarla qui.", "Facciamo tutti degli errori.", già, ma... "La mia boria potrebbe costare la vita alla mia migliore amica."

Poi le catapulte, detriti ovunque, mi sporgo sopra Gabrielle per proteggerla dalla polvere e da ciò che potrebbe arrivare dall'alto, sapendo che, se crollasse tutto, sarebbe tutto inutile, istruisco Hippocrates e Marmax perché mettano in salvo i presenti, ed Ephiny, che ha perso l'uomo che ama ed ora è in travaglio, rischiando la vita per mettere al mondo il frutto del loro amore. Non posso nemmeno pensare come deve essere stato vederlo massacrare dai soldati, solo per divertimento, non posso pensare che solo qualche anno fa, avrei fatto parte di quel... branco... Non so quanto tempo passi, per aiutare Ephiny nel suo complicato e doloroso parto, le catapulte colpiscono ancora, un respiro strozzato, proveniente dal suo giaciglio, Marmax che ordina ai suoi soldati di fermare l'attacco e mandare un messaggero alla controparte, sono accanto a lei, incoraggiandola e tranquillizzandola. E poi succede.

Un attacco di convulsioni, il panico dentro di me, cerco di tenerla ferma, ma è come se avessi perso tutta la mia forza, un orribile rantolo, accompagnato da una bizzarra immobilità. E poi silenzio. Il silenzio più pesante, più oscuro, più dannato del Tartaro stesso.

"È morta."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_"Gabrielle!"  
"Nonna!" _

"Non è morta!", ribatto in tono sprezzante, "Non glie lo permetterei.", aggiungo sicura. Guardo il corpo immobile del mio bardo, la tocco, la scuoto, "Dai Gabrielle, svegliati."

_"Eccola, la mia nipotina!"  
"Oh, zio Morose!" _

"Avanti, svegliati!", il suo corpo è molle sotto le mie mani, "Avanti, svegliati!", ha la bocca socchiusa, brillanti goccioline di sudore scivolano giù dalla sua fronte, sollecitate dalle mie scosse, "Mi stai spaventando, svegliati!", la imploro, non è il momento di fare scherzi stupidi.

_"Talus?"  
"Gabrielle!" _

"Avanti Gabrielle, respira...", La sollevo in posizione semiseduta, mentre continuo a scuoterla in preda al panico più totale. Xena pensa, avanti fa' qualcosa! "Coraggio, respira... dai, respira!", un singhiozzo strozzato mi ammutolisce, il groppo in gola mi brucia come le fiamme del Tartaro.

_"Sei arrivata!"  
"Oh, Talus, è meraviglioso qui!" _

Mi guardo intorno, completamente smarrita, come a chiedere aiuto. Marmax mi guarda con una pietà negli occhi che raramente ho visto dipinta sul volto di qualcuno. Realizzo che sono sola, in questa battaglia, nessuno vuole aiutarmi, nessuno può... "Forse ha solo bisogno d'aria...", esclamo ad alta voce, come a giustificare il mio rifiuto a lasciarla andare. "Devo fare in modo che le arrivi aria ai polmoni...", così mi curvo su di lei e le soffio aria in bocca, nella ridicola speranza che funzioni, e soffio, e soffio, e soffio non so per quante volte ma non succede niente! "Avanti, respira!", la collera si mischia al dolore, che si mischia alla paura, che diventa puro terrore, al pensiero che non c'è più... in preda ai singhiozzi, la guardo, nella speranza assurda che mi dica cosa devo fare, che mi dica come posso andare avanti nella mia vita senza di lei.  _"Se mi dovesse succedere qualcosa, tu non diventerai un mostro."_

_"Lasciati abbracciare, Gabrielle, sapevo che un giorno ci saremmo rivisti."  
"È bello rivederti, Talus." _

Una furia irrazionale s'impossessa di me, mentre lotto con me stessa, con lei, con chi mi vuole allontanare dal suo corpo senza vita. Loro non sanno, non hanno idea di che cosa sia Gabrielle! Che cosa significhi per me, per la mia anima! "Non ascoltarli... coraggio so che sei lì dentro, avanti faglielo vedere! Dai... svegliati e respira...", non può lasciarmi adesso... lei è la mia luce! _"Se mi dovesse succedere qualcosa, tu non diventerai un mostro."_

_"Ma io non sono qui per restare."  
"Lo so, Gabrielle." _

Il suo corpo esanime è più pesante che mai, mentre le circondo le spalle con un braccio, la sua pelle ancora umida di sudore, mentre le accarezzo il viso, assurdamente sicura che apra gli occhi. "Non ti sei mai tirata indietro di fronte a nulla in tutta la tua vita...", ma lei non mi ascolta, non mi sente, l'ira risale in superficie come un'onda anomala, "Coraggio, combatti!", grido fuori di me. "Combatti!". _"Se mi dovesse succedere qualcosa, tu non diventerai un mostro."_

_"Devo tornare da Xena."  
"Lo so, grazie per il saluto." _

Marmax cerca di convincermi a lasciarla andare, ma che cosa ne sa lui? È un mostro quanto me! Lo odio! Lo odio perché io sono lui! Lo odio perché è tutta colpa mia! Lo odio perché ha ragione! "No... dai Gabrielle... dai... avanti..." La scuoto, le soffio di nuovo aria in bocca. E poi la colpisco. "Non lasciarmi!"

_"Lo sai?"  
"Certo, l'ho sempre saputo." _

La colpisco, perché non mi può abbandonare. "Non osare lasciarmi! Non lasciarmi! Non lasciarmi!"

_"E tu lo sai?"  
"Che cosa?" _

La colpisco perché non doveva uscire da questo dannato tempio. "Svegliati!"

_"Non lo sai ancora, vero?"  
"So che voglio tornare da Xena." _

La colpisco perché mi ha salvata e adesso mi ha abbandonata. "Svegliati.", amore ti prego, "Svegliati!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Il volto sconvolto del guerriero è chino sopra di me, le sue lacrime mi gocciolano pesanti sul collo, mi solleva il busto per aiutarmi a respirare, ho un dolore tremendo al torace, la gola mi brucia, ma niente è più crudele che guardare la sua espressione, un misto di stupore, sollievo, paura, angoscia. Vorrei parlarle, capire cosa non va, ma non ci riesco, il mio corpo è senza forze, posso solo tenere gli occhi fissi nei suoi. Qualcuno intorno a noi dice qualcosa che non capisco, e poi lei, che dice che sono stata io a fare un miracolo. Non capisco... "Non è vero?", mi domanda cullandomi e baciandomi la fronte con tenerezza. Le sfugge un singhiozzo strozzato, un suono che non le si addice per niente, che non le ho mai sentito produrre, le lacrime continuano incessanti a bagnarle il volto. È sconvolta e non sono sicura di comprenderne il motivo. Con enorme sforzo, riesco a sollevare un braccio, ho bisogno di toccarla, di consolarla, le mie dita raggiungono a fatica il suo viso, fanno appena in tempo a bagnarsi delle sue lacrime che subito mi prende la mano e me la bacia, sforzandosi di sorridere. "Perché?", riesco a domandarle, ma lei non mi risponde, continua a cullarmi e mi dice di riposare, di stare tranquilla, e capisco che è il suo modo di tranquillizzare sé stessa.


	16. CAPITOLO SEDICI - IS THERE A DOCTOR IN THE HOUSE? Pt.2

**CAPITOLO SEDICI - IS THERE A DOCTOR IN THE HOUSE? Pt.2**

 

_"Sicura di non voler passare un po' di tempo con noi? Hai bisogno di riposo."_

_"Xena si prenderà cura di me, grazie Ephiny. Sai che non è perfettamente a suo agio al villaggio e che non potrebbe muoversi liberamente come me."_

_"Capisco..."_

_"Anche lei ha bisogno di cure..."_

 

Sono passati cinque giorni, da quando abbiamo lasciato il tempio nella zona di guerra. Il fatto che Marmax si sia offerto di scortare Ephiny e il piccolo Xenon fino al confine col territorio amazzone, ci ha permesso di poterci separare da lei. Non avrei mai accettato di passare la mia convalescenza al villaggio, sapendo che la mia guerriera non si sarebbe sentita pienamente libera. Io devo guarire il mio fisico. Il suo trauma è ben più profondo ed io non so bene cosa fare. Al tempio le ho chiesto cosa fosse successo, lei ha evitato la risposta sforzandosi di sorridere, ma l'angoscia che ho visto nei suoi occhi è presente ora, come allora. È stata la mia sorella amazzone che mi ha raccontato tutto. Non so se davvero sono morta, per un po', o se, in qualche modo, ero in una specie di posto tra la vita e la morte, come quando Xena fu colpita dal dardo di Callisto. Non sono sicura di aver sognato o se quelli fossero davvero i Campi Elisi, ma, sogno o realtà, sono contenta di essere qui, vorrei solo sapermi prendere cura di lei, come lei sta facendo con me.

Mi ha portata in questa piccola valle, mi ha raccontato che passava spesso di qui, con la sua armata, ma che non ci ha mai fatto accampamento, perché odiava che fosse troppo piacevole. Mi sfugge un sorriso, a questo pensiero, insolitamente romantico, per la vecchia Xena che non ho mai conosciuto, e che si addice di più a quella Xena che vivo ogni giorno. Un vivace ruscello del colore dei suoi occhi scorre serpeggiando tra le rocce. Poco più a valle del nostro umile campo, allestito in una radura ombreggiata dagli alberi, un verde pascolo accoglie Argo, che con il muso chino bruca tranquilla, affondando ogni tanto uno zoccolo nella terra ancora umida di rugiada, per scacciare qualche insetto. Nonostante non sia alla portata delle mie orecchie, mi sembra quasi di udire il tonfo sordo che produce. L'aria è ancora fresca ed è piacevole stare sotto le pelli. Gli uccellini cinguettano e svolazzano vivaci tra gli alberi. Una brezza gentile alimenta il fruscio delle foglie. Mi volto con cautela, il dolore al torace è diminuito, ma non del tutto. Dall'altra parte del focolare, il giaciglio di Xena è vuoto, come mi aspettavo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mi ha caricata delicatamente su Argo ed è salita dietro di me, lasciando che mi appoggiassi al suo busto per non fare sforzi, manteneva un'andatura più lenta del solito, per evitare il più possibile gli scossoni dovuti alla marcia. Un paio di volte ci siamo fermate, mi ha fatto scendere, ha insistito perché bevessi, anche se non ne avevo alcuna voglia. Ha sistemato le nostre pelli dietro la mia schiena e mi ha adagiata lì, allontanandosi per raccogliere delle erbe medicinali da applicarmi sul torace. Ha tagliato una mela per me, aspettando pazientemente, boccone dopo boccone, porgendomene un pezzo alla volta.

Non ha voluto che alzassi un dito neanche arrivate qui. Preparato il campo che era ancora pomeriggio inoltrato, si è occupata di procurarmi un pasto caldo, "Scusa... non è buono come quando lo prepari tu...", mi ha detto con un sorriso timido, come se non sapessi che cucinare non è una delle sue tante doti. Ha pestato le erbe e mi ha applicato la poltiglia sul torace con una delicatezza inusuale, scusandosi di nuovo, per avermi provocato il grosso livido che risaltava già rosso sulla mia pelle. "Xena... questa roba puzza.", mi sono lamentata al solo scopo di strapparle, finalmente, una risatina. Mi ha fatto bere uno dei suoi intrugli che mi aiutasse a riposare bene, mi ha fatta stendere sul mio giaciglio, mi ha coperta fin sotto il mento e mi ha assicurato che mi avrebbe raggiunta a breve, quando le ho chiesto di farmi compagnia. Mi sono addormentata quasi subito, guardandola affilare la sua spada, al di là del focolare. La mattina dopo, il suo giaciglio vuoto non era più accanto al mio. "Xena...", in un attimo era inginocchiata vicino a me, mi ha posato delicatamente una mano sulla fronte, "Gabrielle... come ti senti?", le ho toccato il braccio, per tranquillizzarla, e anche se mi sentivo come se un carro carico di merci mi fosse passato addosso non una, ma almeno una dozzina di volte, le ho detto che stavo un po' meglio. "Hai dormito laggiù?", le ho domandato occhieggiando le sue pelli oltre le braci. "Avevo paura di toccarti inavvertitamente nel sonno, rischiando di farti male.", si è giustificata evitando il mio sguardo... Forse è stato un peccato avere iniziato la giornata con una bugia a testa... Avrei voluto insistere, ma è come se avessi percepito che aveva bisogno di un po' di spazio. E per un attimo, solo per un attimo, mi ha fatto male. Ma le voglio bene, ricordo come è stato per me, quando ho creduto che non ci fosse più, e so che per lei è stata anche più dura... io ero incosciente, in fondo. Ricordo quanto dolore mi dava il pensiero che, quando se n'era andata, non ci fosse nessuno lì con lei, ma, anche assistere, per lei, non deve essere stata una bella esperienza.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Cinque giorni sono passati, il livido sul mio torace è passato dal rosso, al blu, al viola, al verde, fino al giallo. Le sue occhiaie sono sempre più scure, e il suo giaciglio è ancora steso dall'altra parte del focolare. Per i primi due giorni ha insistito per darmi qualcosa per dormire, ma la terza sera le ho detto decisa che non ne avevo più bisogno, ha provato a convincermi, offrendomi la tazza, l'ho presa dalle sue mani e con aria di sfida, ho gettato il suo contenuto a terra. "Xena, non ne ho bisogno, sto meglio, e se di notte succede qualcosa, non voglio essere totalmente fuori combattimento. Ora, se non vuoi perdere tutte le tue care erbe che hai raccolto in giro con tanta fatica, ti consiglio di piantarla con questa storia, perché finiranno tutte col concimare questa radura... sempre che si possa concimare qualcosa con questa schifezza... Ad ogni modo, fine della discussione.", le sue spalle si sono afflosciate in una postura arrendevole, "Xena, sei tu che hai bisogno di dormire qui...", ho aggiunto addolcendo il tono ed avvicinandomi in un gesto di conforto, le ho sfiorato il braccio e solo allora mi sono resa conto che negli ultimi giorni i nostri contatti fisici si erano ridotti solo al mio bisogno di essere accudita. Sembrava avere i nervi a fior di pelle, ma non si è sottratta alle mie dita, "Grazie, per prenderti cura di me.", "Sempre, Gabrielle.", mi ha interrotta in tono dolce. 

Perché il fatto è che si prende cura di me in maniera maniacale, è sempre premurosa e attenta a tutti i miei bisogni, neanche fossi un neonato, devo quasi lottare per riprendermi un po' di autosufficienza. Però poi... è distante, silenziosa, persa nei suoi pensieri. È in grado di prendere un pesce a mani nude, ma si è costruita una canna da pesca e passa ore ed ore al ruscello. A volte le faccio compagnia, in silenzio, perché dice che se ci mettiamo a parlare spaventiamo i pesci... come se fosse la prima volta che usa una canna da pesca... bah, saranno i pesci di questo ruscello che sono particolarmente sensibili ai rumori... ad ogni modo... il silenzio non è mai stato pesante tra di noi, ma adesso si fa sentire. Quando non pesca, dedica più tempo del solito a curare Argo, oppure va a caccia. Ha costruito una specie di affumicatoio, e se continua di questo passo, avremo scorte per tutto l'inverno, ma ci mancherà un carro per portarcele dietro, che farà allora? Ne costruirà uno? _Gabrielle, tieni chiusa questa boccaccia o lo farà sul serio!_

La prima notte che ho dormito senza l'aiuto dei suoi intrugli, l'ho sentita agitarsi e lamentarsi nel sonno, stavo per chiamarla quando si è svegliata di soprassalto, ha subito rivolto lo sguardo verso di me, "Xena...", mi sono preoccupata, "Solo un brutto sogno, scusa se ti ho svegliata, torna a dormire.", ha tagliato corto, dopodiché si è allontanata in direzione dell'acqua, l'ho vista darmi le spalle e accucciarsi, ha affondato una mano nel ruscello e si è rinfrescata il viso, poi si è seduta ed è rimasta lì per lungo tempo. Mi è sembrato chiaro che avesse bisogno di stare sola, così non l'ho seguita, l'ho guardata con rammarico, finché le mie palpebre si sono fatte pesanti e mi sono addormentata di nuovo. È successo anche la sera dopo, e quella dopo ancora, insomma... se ha bisogno di spazio, va bene, mi dispiace, ma me lo faccio andare bene, ma mi è anche chiaro che non stia riposando come al solito, ed io sto seriamente cominciando a preoccuparmi, perché non mi permette di capire che succede o se posso fare qualcosa per sistemare le cose.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Posso sentire i tuoi occhi su di me, anche se ti volto le spalle. So che ti ferisce, questo mio comportamento, ma non riesco a trovare un equilibrio per fare di meglio, in questo momento. Nella mia testa c'è una gran confusione. Quello che hai visto, le persone che hai incontrato, Gabrielle, quello non era un sogno, tu eri morta ed eri nei Campi Elisi, eri al sicuro, serena, la tua anima pura era salva. Ma io non ho voluto arrendermi, sono stata egoista. Penso davvero che il mondo abbia più bisogno di gente come te, che di gente come me, ma sono stata comunque egoista. Non era al mondo e al suo bisogno di persone come te che pensavo, quando eri esanime tra e mie braccia ed io mi rifiutavo di lasciarti andare in pace. Pensavo solo al gran smarrimento che sentivo ad averti persa. Pensavo solo a com'è starti vicino. Pensavo solo che non avrei più sentito la tua voce riempire il silenzio per l'intera giornata, e a come pian piano, da quando ci siamo conosciute, la mia voce si sia aggiunta alla tua, sempre più partecipe, mentre vaghiamo per la Grecia. Pensavo al silenzio che sarebbe seguito. Pensavo che non avrei più udito il familiare suono del tuo calamaio sulla pergamena, che si aggiunge a quello della pietra sulla mia spada, alla sera, quando facciamo campo. Pensavo che senza di te io non posso più essere la persona migliore che sono, grazie a te. Pensavo che la luce dentro di te è l'unica cosa che mi tiene lontana dalla mia oscurità ed io non potevo rinunciarvi. Non ancora... Pensavo che ti ho portata via alla tua famiglia e che era mia responsabilità tenerti al sicuro, e che avevo fallito. Pensavo che prima di te, io non avevo speranza, di rimediare a tutto il male che ho fatto. Ma poi sei arrivata. Prima di te in tanti ci hanno provato, persone a cui sono stata legata, anche profondamente, ma nessuna è mai riuscita a fare il miracolo che invece tu hai compiuto. Era questo, il miracolo di cui parlavo a Galeno. Tu sei il mio miracolo. Ti sei mostrata per come sei, mi hai mostrato come sono adesso, mi hai mostrato come mi vedi tu, nonostante il mio passato, mi hai dimostrato la tua fiducia e il tuo affetto solo per il nostro presente. Mi hai accettata, nonostante il mio passato, mi hai accettata, nonostante l'oscurità spesso si riaffacci, e ogni volta che capita, mi ancori al nostro presente, nonostante ti spaventi il mio lato oscuro, nonostante i rischi che chiunque valuterebbe possibili, la tua fiducia in ciò che sono adesso vince sempre. Ma io sono stata egoista ed ho voluto riportarti indietro. Per me. Non per il mondo. Ma l'amore non può essere tanto egoista, giusto? Tu ti meriti di meglio, adesso l'ho capito e devo accettarlo. Non voglio che tu passi la tua vita accanto a me. Non è giusto per te. So che un giorno, presto o tardi, qualcuno conquisterà il tuo cuore ed io ti lascerò andare, perché ti meriti un'esistenza migliore di quella che posso offrirti io. Forse non ne eravamo ancora consapevoli, ma ho capito adesso che tra di noi stava cambiando qualcosa, non serve negare a sé stessi sentimenti di cui si è ben consapevoli. Ma ti conosco, ormai, tu segui le tue sensazioni, senza stare troppo ad interrogarti su cosa siano, non posso più alimentare queste emozioni, non è giusto legarti a me in questo modo e privarti del futuro sereno che un'anima come la tua si merita.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Le sue spalle s'irrigidiscono quando avverte i rumori vicino al fuoco, ma non si volta, ed io non la chiamo. Solo quando il thè è pronto mi avvicino con la tazza fumante. Distoglie un attimo lo sguardo dal torrente e mi accoglie con un sorriso tirato. "Per me?", mi domanda mentre le porgo la bevanda calda. Le rispondo con un sorriso, sfiorandole la spalla e mi siedo accanto a lei, abbastanza vicino perché le nostre braccia si tocchino. "Grazie.", aggiunge, prima di ripiombare nel suo silenzio. "Comunque sto meglio, grazie.", esclamo dopo un po' ridacchiando, "Zeus! Io...", alza gli occhi al cielo, risentita con sé stessa, "Va tutto bene...", la tranquillizzo appoggiandomi più decisamente a lei. "È solo che...", prosegue, "Xena, è tutto ok!", insisto prendendole la mano e intrecciando le dita con le sue. Cede al mio contatto, ma non partecipa, me lo aspettavo, anche se non so il perché. "Sei esausta, non dormi bene... lo so...", attendo paziente, nella vana speranza che mi aiuti in questo dialogo. "Xena, per favore, lo so che qualcosa non va... per favore, parla con me...", un respiro pesante e niente di più, il suo sguardo si perde nei vortici del torrente davanti a noi. "Senti... lo so che non è stata una bella esperienza, ok? Ci sono passata prima di te, ricordi?", il mio pollice si muove accarezzandole il dorso della mano che tengo stretta. "È stato orribile...", confessa voltando la testa per impedirmi di vedere le lacrime che si manifestano comunque nel tremolio della sua voce. Senza mai lasciare la sua mano, mi muovo inginocchiandomi di fronte a lei, "Ma la cosa che mi ferisce di più è sapere che per la seconda volta ti ho strappata al tuo futuro.", mi confessa chiudendo gli occhi e liberando due enormi gocce salate giù per le guance. "Cosa?", per un attimo sono confusa, ma poi capisco cosa vuole dirmi. "No! Guardami...", le asciugo le lacrime, "Non sei tu che mi hai portata via da Potideia, è stata una mia scelta e lo rifarei anche adesso! Come è stata una mia scelta tornare da te in quel tempio, e lo rifarei anche adesso! Tu hai fatto la tua parte, ma l'ho scelto io! C'è come una forza che non so spiegare e che mi spinge verso di te, ed io ho scelto di assecondarla, non di combatterla, e mi sembra che fin'ora abbia funzionato, no?", mi torna in mente la storia dell'unica anima in due corpi separati e sto per raccontargliela di nuovo, ma poi mi sembra troppo stupido, in questo momento, e così lascio perdere. "So che rivivi quell'esperienza ogni notte, ma io sono qui, e voglio essere qui... non agire come se me ne fossi andata.", la guardo annuire alle mie parole, "Siamo in due a dover guarire qui..", aggiungo comprensiva. "Ho solo bisogno di un po' di spazio, e di tempo.", si giustifica, "E lo hai, mi pare...", ribatto con un po' di tristezza. "Possiamo fare solo una piccolissima tregua, giusto il tempo per un abbraccio?", il mio tono è insicuro, ma ho davvero bisogno di sentirla adesso, e credo che in fondo, anche se non lo ammette... o forse lo rifiuta, ne abbia bisogno anche lei. Prima che possa rispondere, le allaccio le braccia al collo e la stringo, esalando un sospiro pesante, che si porta via un po' della tensione accumulata in questi giorni così strani, la stringo forte come se non volessi più lasciarla andare, la stringo finché sento che le sue braccia si congiungono sulla mia schiena, la stringo fin quando ho l'impressione che anche lei non voglia più lasciarmi andare.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Nota dell'autore: Le trame del Fato sono spesso intricate e bizzarre, ma ci portano sempre dove siamo adesso, in questo preciso istante, se noi glie lo permettiamo. È sempre un connubio di Fato e Libero Arbitrio. Lo è per le anime gemelle, sempre che esistano davvero, lo è anche per le persone speciali che fanno o hanno fatto parte della nostra vita. Ad una in particolare dedico questo capitolo. E lo dedico anche al Fato.


End file.
